Christmas in Paris
by TTAfan
Summary: The further fate of Fifi and Furrball, who are a happy couple in love. Their first joint Christmas is coming. The toons have spend this unusual time with Fifi's family. Will Furrball be accepted by his beloved's relatives ?
1. A letter from France

**Welcome back! This fanfic is a continuation of my story about Fifi and Furrball. Their previous adventure, during which they saved the all skunks from exterminate, was ended by their joint declaration of love. Therefore, I suggest you read "Skunkmageddon" before reading this story. Once again, I emphasize, that English isn't my native language. I'm sorry for grammatical and stylistic errors. Please bear with us. Fifi la Fume, Furrball and other TTA characters belongs to Warner Bros. etc. etc. It's probably all, so let's start!**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS IN PARIS**

**Part I**

Almost a year has already passed since the story in the Mr. Clean's secret base. During this time, a lot has changed in the lives of two residents of Acme Acres. A certain young blue cat ceased to be homeless and lonely. In turn, a certain young purple skunkette found her true love, in addition reciprocated.

Furrball and Fifi live a happy student life. They were living together in a Cadillac on the Junk Yard. The enamored couple caused a sensation in ACME Looniversity. Babs and Shirley were very surprised, when the skunkette told them, that she's in love with the cat. Her friends changed their mind, when they saw how Furrball takes care of his girlfriend and how they spend time together on a school breaks and beyond the Acme Loo. The girls stated, that Fifi couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

The purple toon drank a glass of tomato juice every day. She wanted to getting rid of her well-known smell in this way, specially for her beloved. The skunkette claimed, that she doesn't need the smell as her protection, because she feels safest when Furrball is with her. Disappearance of the odor made, that Fifi became more attractive for the majority of boys from ACME Loo. They repeatedly tried to flirt with her, but she always said, that they were too late, because she already found her true love for the whole life. The lover, who loved her no matter the smell. For this reason, the boys repeatedly said to Furrball, that he's a lucky toon.

"A lucky toon"... Furrball didn't think, that anyone will named him in this way. The blue cat was very quickly accepted by all the animal toons. All thanks to Fifi, who told everyone how he rescued the skunks (and her too) from extermination. Only Sweetie Pie didn't want to be friends with Furrball. She everytime tried to knock him off balance and bring him to the pain and hurt. But one day, the pink canary was captured by the Fifi's tail. The purple toon said, that if the bird won't leave her boyfriend alone, she'll catch her again and will give her to him for dinner. It worked. When Sweetie noticed Furrball on her way, she turned into an other school hallway.

The blue cat has changed himself for better, thanks to the relationship with Fifi. This girl had a good influence for him. Furrball has become more open to others. Increasingly, he was willing to talk with other classmates. The toon has also become more calm. He had his beloved and a permanent roof over his head, so the cat didn't feel the need to hunt. As a result, he quickly became friends with Lil' Sneezer. Not only with him. Furrball every day heard at school "Hi!", "How are you?", "Nice to see you!", "Come on, listen to this!" from his buddies. It was a completely new experience for the cat, who was lonely not long ago. Ironically, his best friend became Calamity, a mute coyote, who communicated instead with written signs. Furrball was very willing to help him at work on new inventions. The cat and the coyote perfectly communicated each other without words. The blue toon could feel like a few months ago, when he also was almost mute. But he didn't miss the old times. He was glad, that he found someone, who really cared for him and he was so happy, that it's Fifi.

As it turned out, Furrball was a very good student and he quickly learned to dance tango after lessons with Fifi. The enamored couple took off in a dance competition at ACME Loo. The skunkette and the cat looked charming on the dance floor. They did all the dance routines perfectly and deservedly won the main prize. Surprisingly for them, it appeared that the competition was the first step in a national school dance contest. Fifi and Furrball have become ACME Loo representatives in the next step. The competition was strong, but the toons gave advice and have won promotion again. To the delight of his friends, who cheered them on the stands. The success was even greater, because they defeated the rivals of Perfecto Prep. The next round, which was the state level, was to be held after the summer vacation.

Outside school, Fifi and Furrball also spent a lot of time together. They didn't only go on a date to the cinema, the city park or the amusement park. The toons also liked to spend time at their home. The purple skunkette loved to sit next to her boyfriend on the Cadillac's back seats, turned on a moody music and surrounded him by her bushy tail. Furrball also hugged his girlfriend and began to purr. She loved the sound of his purr. Then they both began to kiss. They loved those moments in the car. They could be snuggled together for many hours. They felt happily.

Summer was coming, and thus the school exams were coming too. Fifi and Furrball helped each other with homeworks and jointly studied for exams. Collaborative learning wasn't only more enjoyable for them, but also produced good results. The toons passed all the exams and they be able to think about summer vacation. It Furrball had to decide, where they will go to the first joint vacation.

The cat long wondered what to choose. He had so many different ideas and he really wanted to see how his beloved is delighted. The toon circled around piles of garbage in the Junk Yard, until he saw a certain object. Furrball pulled its out from the top of the waste. It was a tandem bicycle. Suddenly, he got a glare. The blue cat ran with a broken bike to Calamity. The coyote with a happy to helped his friend. The next day, the vehicle was ready. It looked like a new, like from a shop window. At the same time, Furrball has found an old tent, thrown by someone. The toon had washed it, cleaned, patched holes and painted it. The purple skunkette was a bit surprised, when for the question "That's where are nous leave?" received the answer "Where do we want!". But when Fifi heard details of her boyfriend's idea about travel into the unknown on the tandem bicycle and seeing what fate will bring them, she agreed with him. She even stated, that this is a very romantic idea.

They spent the many beautiful moments this summer. They visited many places under the common bicycle expedition. They were together at the seaside and in the mountains. They visited a number of cities in which they not only renewed their food supply, but they also viewed the sights, went to the cinema or other local attractions. Fifi was delighted, but the most impressed for her were days spent on the riverside or lakeside. Furrball pitched the tent and he went to fish for dinner. Then they viewed the sunset together and they sat by a campfire. Later, if the weather was good, they being snuggled together and looked at the stars in the sky. The skunkette was very happy. She felt like the heroine of one of the romances, which had a lot in her library. The purple toon could finally forget about his previous, unsuccessful summer vacation. During one night at the lakeside, she told the whole story to her beloved. About how she tried to find Johnny Pew and get his autograph. She was in love with him, but later she realized who he really is. She lost her entire vacation by this ignorant. When Fifi ended her story on this, how Johnny got into the hands of Elmyra, Furrball laughed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but he deserved to hit on Elmyra," he said with a smile.

"But I was terribly silly.", she added.

"Don't say that. It's this boor couldn't see your beauty, my kitty.", the cat replied.

"Oh, mon amour. Vous always know, how to improve moi mood." the skunkette snuggled stronger to her boyfriend and she began to whisper in his ear, "Merci. Merci that I have vous in moi life. And for those wonderful holiday. The most beautiful that I had ever."

All good thing come to an end. The summer vacation also come to an end. Fifi and Furrball returned on the tandem bicycle to Acme Acres to begin the next year of education in the Acme Loo. The purple skunkette had much to tell to her friends. Shirley and Babs were delighted to her vacation's memories. They didn't think, that her boyfriend can have such creative ideas.

In the autumn there was the next stage of dance competition. The toons felt slightly nervous, but they proved once again, that dancing is fun for them. In spite of all, the skunkette and the cat nervously awaited the verdict of the jury. It worked. They were mentioned as the last pair with qualify for the national stage of the competition. The stage, which was to take place in the spring.

* * *

The landmark year for Fifi and Furrball was slowly ending. The toons' life has changed beyond recognition. Changed for the better, of course. Meanwhile, December began. In Acme Acres did smell the upcoming Christmas. This was to be a completely new experience for the blue cat. He had to spend this magical time with someone beloved, for the first time in his life. So far, he always spent his Christmas alone. Furrball necessarily wanted make a unique gift for Fifi. Such a gift, that she will always remember their first Christmas together. There was only one, but a serious problem. He hadn't money. The toon wasn't going to give up. Shortly after school lessons, he would disappear for a few hours and returned in the evening to the cadillac. The skunkette worried about him and asked where he disappears for so many hours. The cat answered, that she shouldn't worry for him and he had explain everything for a dozen days.

When one day Furrball returned home, Fifi was reading a letter. The purple skunkette looked at him:

"Bonjour, mon amour! Sit down, s'il te plaît! I got an important message", she said.

"The message? From whom? From where?", he didn't hide his surprise.

"From mes parents, from Paris.", the skunkette said.

"Paris? Wait a minute... I thought, that skunks don't exist in Europe.", the cat didn't understand again.

"Because it's true, mon petit pussycat of passion.", she giggled. "Long ago, mes grandparents took part in the ocean expedition and arrived in France. Mes parents met in the U.S., but they living in the suburbs of Paris. I was born in this city and lived in it before going to ACME Loo."

"Oh, I didn't think, that you come from Paris!", Furrball said.

"And did vous think, that where I come from? With such an accent?", Fifi smiled and blinked to him.

"I thought, that you come from Quebec, from the French speaking part of Canada or something...", he explained.

"Oh, mon silly boy." she said with joking voice and she returned to the subject of the letter. "Mes parents are asking moi, that would I arrive at Christmas to them. They didn't see moi a long time."

"They are right.", the blue cat lowered his head. "It seems, that you have already made plans for Christmas..."

"Wait... Why did vous say 'vous'? Vous wanted to tell 'nous'!", she interrupted him.

"What?", he raised his head and looked surprised at his girlfriend.

"Do vous not understand? I have come with vous to Paris! Mes parents necessarily want to meet vous! "

"They... They know me?"

"Of course! I wrote them many times about vous. About how vous saved all the skunks, their moreover too, from extinction. About how vous take care of moi and how nous spent notre summer vacation. They go crazy for vous!", Fifi smiled at her boyfriend .

"Did they... did they know, that... that I'm not a skunk?", Furrball asked.

"Non... Non yet...", she said, but then added: "But ma famille is tolerant. They will love vous! Vous will see that everything will be fine."

"If you say so...", he said.

"Oh, look! They sent money for the tickets! So what do we do?", the purple toon asked her beloved and showed banknotes in an envelope.

"I don't forbid you seeing your family, my kitty. We'll go for Christmas to Paris, of course!", the blue cat responded and grabbed his love's hand.

"Vous êtes wonderful!", she hugged and kissed him. Then she got up and walked toward the front door. "Come on, mon amour! Nous have to go to the airport and book airline tickets!"

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Welcome to Paris!

**Part II**

A few days later. Acme Acres' Airport.

Fifi and Furrball waited for their plane to Paris. The purple skunkette had a purse and a suitcase with the most practiced stuff. The blue cat had only a violin in a case.

"Are vous sure, that this is votre only luggage?", Fifi said.

"This is the most precious thing that I have." Furrball replied, patting the case. Then he looked at his girlfriend: "Besides you, of course."

"As always, vous flatter moi.", she giggled and looked at a departures board. "Look! Nous plane is ready to accept passengers. Shall nous?"

"Yeah, sure.", he confirmed.

A dozen minutes later, the toons were already sitting in their seats on the plane. Fifi sat closer to the window. She stared for a few moments on the view outside the window. She had seen some passengers hurrying on the plane and airport staff, who was bringing luggage into the vehicle. Then the skunkette turned to her boyfriend. She noticed, that he was sitting with bowed head.

"Furrball! Mon amour, tell moi! What's going on?"

"What? What's going on?", the cat wasn't sure what's happened.

"Why are vous so sad?", she asked.

"You see...", he began, "I... I don't know, that I fit into 'this' Christmas. Christmas in the family circle, relaxed and warm atmosphere. I... I never had such Christmas..."

"How is it? Never?", Fifi didn't hide the surprise.

"You know... I was a homeless alley cat. The cat, who haven't family. Every Christmas looked the same to me. Basically, those days weren't different for me from the usual winter days. I was sitting in my cardboard box alone. I was hungry and lonely. A heavy snow was falling, which also fell into my box. When I jumped on windowsills of buildings, I saw many happy families through the window. They sat together at the christmas table. I could feel the heat and joy radiating from them. I couldn't experience this. I felt only a terrible cold from outside. I really wanted to make this day is over. I suffered a lot in these days. I... I cried several times in these days. I cried, because I was alone. Could there be anything worse than being lonely at Christmas? I..."

The blue cat's eyes filled with tears. Fifi immediately hugged her beloved.

"Please don't cry! This is the past! This is what happened to vous, it's really awful experience. But vous believe moi! It won't happen again! Never! Vous got moi! Vous will never be alone!", she said.

"Thank you, Fifi! Thank you!", he whispered into her ear.

The purple skunkette felt, that his tears slowly dropped on her fur.

"Hello everyone. I'm the pilot of this plane and I thank you for choosing our airlines.", they heard the voice of the speakers. "Please kindly fasten your seat belts. We begin the take off of our flight to Paris. Wish you a pleasant journey."

* * *

The plane was already in the air, when Furrball asked Fifi:

"How will I talk to them?"

"With who?"

"With your family. I don't speak French! I only know a few polite phrases...", the cat replied.

"Don't worry, mon pussycat. They know about it. Fortunately, ma familie speaks English. I wrote to them, that they should speak around vous in this language.", the skunkette smiled.

"It's funny. They know so much about me... and I know nothing about them.", the blue toon said.

"I'm sorry! I had to do it before. Wait a minute...", she began to look for something in her purse.

After a moment, she pulled out a photograph. It was a picture of her family. Fifi looked a bit younger in this picture.

"Oh, this picture was made before mon departure to ACME Loo, when I was 13 years old.", she said, giving him the photo to his paw.

"This is mon papa, Fabrice La Fume", Fifi pointed at an adult blue skunk. "Mon papa is the president of the company involved in the production of organic products. It's no wonder. Behind his youth, he was an avid environmentalist and rebelled before felling any tree."

"Things don't just disappear.", Furrball smiled.

"Oui.", she giggled, and then moved her finger to the next character. It was a female skunk in Fifi's colors. "This is ma maman, Florence La Fume. She has a very beautiful voice. She once dreamed of a music career, but later she met mon papa and changed her plans. They were married and became a familia. She began to look after the home and children. She's lovely. Ma maman always knows how to advise vous. I think, she will very like vous."

"Like? Me? Why?", the cat said.

"Because she likes to help anyone, like vous.", she said, going on to the next person. It was a young, blue skunk in a nerd glasses. He was taller than Fifi. "Francis La Fume, mon frère aîné, older brother. He is a fan of all manner of technology. He always was interested in computers, cameras, game consoles, software, programming... Just everything related to electronics. Currently, he studying at the École des Mines de Paris."

"And what? Well he goes there?", Furrball asked his girlfriend.

"And how!", the skunkette said. "He gets good marks. Seems, that he will be able to indulge in his passions for whole his life. Who wouldn't want that?".

The next person in the photo was Fifi. She looked at each other and said:

"Oui, it's moi. Shortly before flying to the USA. Since then a lot has changed in moi life..."

"But for better or for worse?", the blue toon be intrigued.

"How do vous think?", she hugged and kissed him. "For better, of course! Among other things thanks to vous, mon amour!"

In the photo was an one character yet. It was a small blue skunk, who holding Fifi's paw.

"And this is mon frère cadet, younger brother. Frederic La Fume. When I flew to the USA, he was a baby. He's probably grown a lot. Ma maman wrote, that he became a sportmaniac. He loves to play and have fun in the fresh air. He will also compel us."

"Compel? For what?", Furrball once again didn't know, what she meant.

"He never misses a common game with us.", Fifi said.

"That's no problem.", the cat smiled. "It's probably nothing terrible."

When the purple toon put the photo in your purse, her boyfriend began to wonder.

"Feef, tell me. How is it to have a family?", Furrball asked.

"I don't understand...", she replied.

"How does it feel to have parents, siblings? What does such a life look like? ", he clarified the question.

"How?, I never wondered about it. They have always been in moi life. Mes parents care about moi. Sometimes too much... But they do it out of love for moi. They always want the best for moi. Siblings... I've always wanted a soeur, but I have two frères. I often teased with them, but vous know - it's ma familia. When I really needed their help, I could count on them. I can't imagine moi life without ma familia."

After these words, Fifi put her paw on the paw of her beloved and said to him:

"I know, why vous êtes asking for it. Because had vous never a family?"

"Yes...", the cat nodded. "I don't even know, what it's like to have a family. Throughout life I was alone, convicted only of yourself. But a lot has changed in this year."

The blue toon embraced his girlfriend.

"It's all thanks to you. You're like family to me.", he finished.

"Vous for moi too, mon amour.", she smiled and hugged him again.

* * *

It took a few hours of flight. Fifi and Furrball slept in their seats on the plane. Fifi's tail served them as a pillow under their heads. Suddenly, they awakened by the voice of the speakers:

"It's the pilot of the plane. Kindly inform you, that we started landing procedure. Please kindly fasten your seat belts again."

When the toons weared their seat belts, Fifi looked out the window.

"Oh, look mon petit pussycat of passion! This is Paris! Nous sommes flying over Paris!", she said excited.

Furrball approached the window. He saw thousands of buildings separated by a blue ribbon - the Seine river.

After a few minutes, the plane landed at Charles de Gaulle Airport. The skunkette and the cat went all check-in at the airport and they picked up their luggage.

"Will someone wait for us at the airport?", Furrball asked.

"Oui, someone had waiting for nous.", Fifi said.

The toons aimed toward the exit from the airport, when they heard a voice:

"22nd of December. Ladies and gentelmen, please remember this date. The big film star is back to France - Fifi La Fume!"

They turned and saw a young blue skunk with a film camera. He was taller on the head than them.

"Francis!", the purple skunkette cried and threw herself into his arms.

The blue cat watched the older brother of his girlfriend. He doesn't look like nerd, as in the photo. His glasses were fashionable and stylish, and his hair was gelled.

"Oh, désolé! I didn't introduce vous!", Fifi said. "Francis, this is Furrball, my boyfriend. Furrball, this is Francis, mon frère."

"Nice to meet you.", the cat said and shook paws with the blue skunk.

"Are you Furrball? I thought, that... that you will be...", Francis was surprised.

"A skunk?", Furrball interrupted. "No, I'm not. Is it wrong?", he said and smiled at her beloved's brother.

"Wrong? No! Of course, not! I was just a little surprised. Fifi didn't write, that you are a cat.", the skunk replied, and after a moment he added, "But I know my sister very well. She had to choose someone exceptional at her boyfriend."

"Basically... nous chose each other.", Fifi smiled.

"Really?", Francis patted Furrball on the back, "Then you're really special, since confessed your love to the skunk. This is very rare in animals of other species. Welcome to Paris, Furrball!"

Older brother picked up the luggage of his sister and her boyfriend, and then the trio came out of the airport.

"I think, that are you curious how we go home?", Francis said and pointed at the vehicle on a parking. "Here it is!"

On the parking was a black motorcycle with sidecar.

"Vous bought a motorcycle?", Fifi was surprised.

"So somehow work out.", her brother smiled.

The blue skunk fastened their luggage to the vehicle and said:

"I think, that the lady should sit at the most convenient seat."

Furrball nodded at his words.

"Oh, mes gentelmen!", Fifi giggled and sat down in the sidecar.

Francis sat behind the wheel and the blue cat sat behind him. The trio pulled on helmets and they started their road to the La Fumes' family home.

Furrball admired the scenery during the motorcycle's journey. He noted, that Parisian buildings differ from those in Acme Acres. The american cat also drew attention to the lack of snow in Paris. In the capital of France was the autumn weather. The blue toon looked at the sky. He saw the gathering clouds, but will it snow on Christmas? Furrball interrupted his thoughts, when he heard the Fifi's excited voice:

"My Home! Nous sommes at Home!"

The motorcycle stopped in front of the gate surrounding the house. Furrball looked at the building. It was a two-storey house. Its walls were painted white. On the lawn in front of the house were Christmas decorations.

"I'll bring the motorcycle to the garage. You can go home.", Francis said.

"Come on, mon amour!", Fifi said and grabbed the cat's paw.

They walked paw in paw to the door and knocked on its.

**END OF PART 2**


	3. The first impression

**Part III**

Fifi and Furrball waited at the front door of her family home.

_"I'll get it, Mom!"_, they heard a voice from inside the building. This sentence was uttered in French.

"It's Frederic! I recognize his voice!", Fifi smiled at her lover.

After a moment, the door opened. The toons saw a small blue skunk.

"Fifi!", he cried and hugged her.

"Frederic! I also missed vous!", she returned the hug, then the blue cat went closer to him. "And this is Furrball, mon boyfriend."

"Hello, Freddy!", Furrball said and shaked his paw.

"You're a cat! Awesome!", Frederic was delighted.

"Aww, I like you!", the cat smiled at him and looked at Fifi, who also enjoyed so warm reception for her beloved.

"Maman! Maman! They are already here! Fifi and her boyfriend! See!", the little skunk ran toward the kitchen.

"I'm going, I'm going! I must put the cake in the oven yet!", they heard a very nice, warm voice.

After a moment, the purple skunkette in the kitchen apron came to the anteroom. She looked like Fifi, but she was an adult.

"Maman!", Fifi screamed and ran to hug her. "I missed vous..."

"My dear Fifi!", Mrs. la Fume said. "How you've grown in this America! And not so long ago, I had you on my paws and I kept you in the pram..."

"Oh, Maman!" the purple toon chuckled and walked towards the cat. "And this is Furrball, mon amour!"

"I'm very happy, that I can meet lady, Madame la Fume!", the blue cat said.

The adult skunkette initially flinched at the sight of her daughter's boyfriend and she didn't say any word.

"Maman, are vous okay?", Fifi said.

"What? Yeah! Yes!", she said and turned to Furrball: "I'm also glad, that I can see you in our home. My daughter many wrote in the letters about you. I'm glad, that she has someone so close for her in the USA."

"I told vous so? Vous see, ma familia loves vous!", the young skunkette said to her boyfriend.

Fifi's mother had worried expression on her face after the words of her daughter. Then Francis with the suitcase and the violin case entered the house.

"I'll take your luggage to your room. Okay?", he asked his sister.

"Okay. Merci!", she said, and she felt wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. "Maman, what smells so delicious?"

"This is today's special dîner to celebrate your arrival.", she smiled.

"That may I help vous?", Fifi asked his mother.

"I also can help.", Furrball added.

"You are very nice, but no way! You're definitely tired after the long journey.", Mrs. la Fume said and after a moment she added: "Although I think, that I find a nice job for you. But you must wash your paws!"

"Nous will be back! Come on, mon amour! I'll show vous where is the bathroom!", her daughter said and the toons veered into another hallway.

_"What a pleasant and well-mannered young toon!"_, Mrs. la Fume thought about her daughter's boyfriend. _"But I'm afraid that soon will come the trouble... Oh, what a pity, that he isn't a skunk! Everything would be so obvious..."_

"Here nous sommes! What do nous do, Maman?", Fifi asked, entering with Furrball to the kitchen.

"For starters, put your aprons on.", she said, giving the aprons to their paws.

Fifi laughed at the sight of her beloved in the kitchen apron. He looked a bit comical. He also smiled.

"If I would cheer up you this way, I could wear it for all day.", the cat said to his girlfriend.

"Vous êtes loved, mon petit pussycat of passion!", she smiled and hugged him.

Fifi's mother touched at the sight of them. She was happy to see, how they are in love each other.

"Here's your job!", she said, and roll out a dough on the kitchen counter. Then, she gave cutters and sweets to serve as sprinkles.

"Gingerbreads! Moi favorite Christmas gingerbread cookies!", Fifi was thrilled.

"What, do we start?", Furrball smiled at the young skunkette.

"Oui! Vous will see, what's funny!", she said

The enamored couple began to cut from the dough and decorate gingerbread cookies. They had a lot of fun with this. Mrs. la Fume couldn't take her eyes of them. She was becoming more and more certain, that Furrball is the perfect boyfriend for her daughter.

"Maman, will anyone in the familia have been coming to us for Christmas?", Fifi said.

"Yes, of course! Grandparents, cousins... But only on the Christmas Day.", she said.

In less than an hour, all the cookies were ready to be inserted into the oven. They had all sorts of shapes - stars, a crescent moon, a Santa Claus, Christmas trees, a snowman. The purple skunkette even cut out some gingerbread in the shape of a cat's head, especially for her beloved.

The gingerbread cookies were in the oven, when they all heard the sound of a parked car.

"Oh, he has already arrived.", Fifi's mother said with some apprehension in her voice, staring out the window.

"Papa! Papa has arrived!", her daughter was excited. "Come Furrball! Mon Papa must to meet vous as soon as possible!"

"Don't rush, my baby! Let he safely back to home after his job.", the adult skunkette tried to postpone this moment in time.

"Honey, I'm home!", the adult blue skunk said, putting a hat and a briefcase on a hanger in the hallway.

"What are things like at work?", Fifi's mother went to her husband, kissed him and led him into the living room.

"A day like every day. But tell me, are our daughter is already in home?", he asked.

"Soon you'll see.", she mysteriously replied. "Sit down Fabrice, please. You're resting, and I will give dîner for a few minutes."

The adult skunk sat back in his armchair and began to read a newspaper. Then Fifi and Furrball went into the living room.

"Papa!", the young skunkette jumped on his laps and hugged him.

"My little girl! I haven't seen you so long!", Fifi father hugged her and looked at the cat standing in the living room, "Oh, I see you brought along your pet! Tell me, where is the lucky guy, who might be called your boyfriend? "

"Papa, it's him!" the purple toon said ashamed.

"What's that?", the father didn't hide his surprise.

"Please, Papa! Meet Furrball! This is mon amour!", she said.

"I'm delighted to meet sir, Monsieur la Fume", the blue cat said.

The face of an adult skunk began to take red color.

"A cat? A cat? Your boyfriend is a cat?", he began to ask his daughter. He had an angry voice.

"Oui, mon Papa.", She calmly replied. "But for moi it doesn't matter. I love him as he is."

"But in America, there are hundreds of thousands of skunks! And you just chose the cat?", his father wouldn't stop asking awkward questions.

"Dîner!", mother's voice broke the unpleasant discussion in the living room.

After a moment, the whole family sat at the special dinner for celebrate Fifi and Furrball's arrival. The blue cat sat at the table between his beloved and Frederic.

"Who saw that pet eats at the table, not on the floor!" the adult blue skunk muttered under his breath.

Fifi wanted to get up and react to his words, but Furrball held her and showed her gesture signifying, that she shouldn't worry about those words.

As an appetizer was served a creamy onion soup. Later were served the main courses - an asparagus quiche and a spinach tart. Fifi was thrilled, because it was ones of her favorite meals.

"So, tell me, how long you know each other?", Mrs. la Fume asked his daughter and her boyfriend.

"From the beginning of school, Madame.", Furrball replied.

"Oui. Furrball and moi sommes in the same school class.", Fifi added.

"Oh, you ill-understood. Wanted to ask how long you are together.", her mother clarified the question.

"It's been almost a year.", the young skunkette said. "Nous have been together ever since that crazy businessman wanted to kill us all. That's mon amour saved us all.", after these words, she hugged to him. "A few days after this event, nous confessed love to each other."

"What's cute...", Mrs. la Fume touched again on the sight of his happy daughter and her boyfriend.

"Tell me, does he have any talents?" Fifi's father asked his daughter, especially without asking the cat.

"Furrball is multi-talented.", the daughter said. "He is a fantastic dancer. He very quickly learned to dance tango perfectly and nous sommes qualified to the final stage of the national school dance contest!"

"But it's all thanks to my wonderful teacher!", the blue cat added, glancing at his sweetheart.

"Mon amour, don't be so modest! Vous really have talent!", the purple toon said. "He is also a very good student in ACME Loo. He repeatedly helps moi with homework and study before exams."

"We help each other!", her boyfriend pointed out.

"Did you meet your favorite actor in the USA? Johnny Pew? You were in love in him.", the father asked.

"Johnny Pew? Please, Papa! It's prehistory! He is an arrogant and selfish buffoon! I don't know, what I've seen in him before. Furrball is his absolute opposite. And I'm happy about it."

"Johnny would be very good as your boyfriend...", Mr. La Fume dreamily.

"What's that? Never in moi life! I found moi true love!", Fifi said firmly and grabbed Furrball's paw.

"Fifi! Let's face it! This is a cat!", the father appealed.

"Well, what of it? Please, Papa! Stop this pointless debate! What do vous have against cats?", the young skunkette said, then took a small bottle out of the purse and poured its red's contents into an empty glass.

The adult blue skunk was shocked.

"What... What is it?", he asked.

"A tomato juice.", she said and began to drink the contents of the glass.

"A juice? A tomato juice?", his father's face began to sparkle in red colors again. "Can he speak French?"

"Furrball? Non. He knows only a few phrases.", Fifi said.

_"Then tell me - does he force you to drink this juice? Does he also forces you to do something other? An alcohol? Drugs?"_, Mr. la Fume began to speak French.

_"Oh my God, Dad! Do you hear what you're saying? You insult my beloved!"_, Fifi frowned and added: _"Drinking juice is only my decision. Furrball distracted me from that idea."_

_"Stop defending him! Tell the truth! You know that you lose your only protection by this juice!"_, the father was adamant.

_"Dad, but then I'm telling the truth! Besides - I don't need my own protection. When Furrball is with me, I feel safest in the world."_

The blue cat feel extremely uncomfortable. As the only one at the table, he can't speak French. But he knew, that the conversation is about him, because he had heard how Fifi pronounce his name.

_"But how do you imagine this? Look! After all, he is a cat! This is a predator! A hunter! Nobody can feel safe with him! Or maybe will you have to be his next victim? Anyway, look! Look, what he has big fangs!"_, the adult skunk exclaimed.

The family la Fume looked at the blue cat's fangs, who just opened his mouth to insert another bite of the meal to its. Furrball froze. He flipped his eyes with one skunk to the second and he didn't know, how to behave.

"Does it taste you dîner?", Fifi's mother asked him in English.

"Yes, it's very tasty, Madame. This is delicious!", the blue toon replied.

Fifi looked at his father in angry and she said in French:

_"How can you even say that about him? My beloved had changed himself. He doesn't hunting. He doesn't need this, since he's with me."_

_"And do you not thought, that maybe he just uses you? If he get tired of you, he will leave you alone. Are you not afraid of such a disappointment?"_, Mr. la Fume asked again.

_"Dad, how dare you! How you can evaluate him, when do you not even know him?"_, Fifi said with an increasingly raised voice. _"If you want to know, Furrball asked me, if when we'll finish ACME Loo, whether I will want to marry him."_

_"What?"_, Fifi's father was greatly angered and stood up from his chair._ "I hope, that you were reasonable and answered..."_

_"I said, that I would marry him."_, she calmly replied.

_"Are you lost her mind?"_, the adult skunk was visibly angry. _"Where is my beloved 13-year-old daughter, who flew to study in the USA?"_

_"Dad, I'm 16 years old!"_, Fifi shouted.

_"But you act like a child! I reach to the conclusion, that your trip abroad wasn't a good idea."_

_"I... I don't recognize you, Dad! You never were like that! Why? Why can you not accept my beloved? Why... Why do you not understand, that I love him..."_, her eyes filled with tears.

The young skunkette got up from the table and ran out of the dining room. Furrball wanted as soon as possible to find out, what happened.

"Excuse-moi!", he said politely, got up from the table and went in the same direction as his beloved.

"See what you did?", Mrs. la Fume looked angrily at her husband.

"I just said, what I think about this whole masquerade.", the adult skunk calmly replied.

"A masquerade? Dou you not see, that they can't live without each other?", she asked.

"It is to them soon pass. At least, I'll try do it.", he said.

"Stop it, this is their life! You can't guided by your past!", the adult skunkette said.

Francis and Frederic looked at each other. They didn't know, about which his father's past their mother said.

* * *

Furrball entered the first floor of the house. He was walking down the hallway, when he heard a faint cry behind an one door. The blue cat walked into the room. Its walls were painted pink. On one wall hung movie posters - "Roman Holiday", "Ghost" and "Pretty Woman". Fifi was lying on the bed and she covered her face with a pillow. It was heard, that she's crying.

"Please, don't cry, my kitty!", the toon said, and sat down on the bed.

"Fu- Furrball? Is that vous?", she raised her head and looked at him.

The purple skunkette immediately snuggled up to him. The cat felt, that her tears dropped on his fur.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, mon amour! I don't know, what happened. This shouldn't happen...," she explained.

"Feef, yet nothing happened! I like your family! They are friendly. Your mother and brothers probably also like me ..."

"But mon Papa! I... I don't know... He was never be like today! I swear!", she said.

"Don't worry! We'll be at your home until the New Year's day. Maybe he change his mind?", he calmly said, looking around the room. "This is your room?"

"Oui. And nothing has changed in it, since mon travel to Acme Acres.", Fifi replied and started to calm down.

"It's very cozy.", Furrball said and pulled a book out of the drawer next to the bed. "What is it?"

"Oh, this is mon photo album! I don't know if vous want to watch it...", she said.

"I'd love to!", the cat nodded and began to view the photos. In the first picture was a baby purple skunkette in pram.

"That's moi!" Fifi smiled. "I was only three weeks."

"You were cute and adorable.", Furrball said and began to look at the next pictures.

With each next page, he could see, how his beloved grew up. There were pictures of her the 3rd birthday's party and from the time, when she went to a kindergarten.

In one of the photographs was Fifi surrounded by dozens of plush mascots.

"Ah, I remember it! I loved mascots!", the young skunkette said and asked her boyfriend: "And do vous know what the mascot was mon favorite?"

"I don't know. Tell me.", the cat replied.

"Vous must see the next page of the album, mon amour!"

In the next page was a photo with Fifi, who snuggled the tiger's plush mascot.

"A tiger?", Furrball asked.

"Oui. This was my favorite toy! I slept with it in the bed, when I was baby.", she said.

"What happened to these mascots?", the blue cat asked once again.

"When I was already older, ma maman gave away these to neighbors who had younger children. I was already too old for it.", Fifi said and clung to her lover. "Now, I have vous, mon petit tiger!"

"Reow!", Furrball growled softly after her words.

The toons began to kiss, when Frederic entered the room.

"Fifi! Can you tell me something about America?", he jumped on her bed and sat down next to them.

"It depends on, what vous want to hear." his sister said.

"My guess is, that you want hear about a sport.", Furrball smiled toward the little skunk.

"Awesome! How'd you know?", he asked the cat.

"You know. I have my sources of information.", the blue toon said and winked at his girlfriend.

"Furrball! Do you like to play sports? I love football! Do you like playing football?", Frederic began to ask his sister's boyfriend.

"He's saying _'football'_, but he thinks about soccer. Do vous know the sport, mon amour? Eleven players in each team, who are kicking a ball and they want to hit to the opponent's goal.", Fifi explained.

"Oh! Already I know what it is! I know this sport, but I didn't play in it. In the USA, we are other popular team sports such as basketball, baseball, ice-hockey...", Furrball said.

"I'll teach you play football! Only you have to wait for Christmas! My ball is broken and the air escapes from it! I asked Père Noël, that he gave me a new ball!", the small blue skunk was excited.

"He's speaking of the _'Père Noël'_, but he thinks about Santa Claus." the purple toon explained the French name again.

"All right, Freddy! I'd love to learn to play in your _'football'_!", Furrball replied.

"You call me _'Freddy'_ again! What does it mean?", the younger brother was curious.

"It's just a diminutive of your first name, but in English.", the cat replied.

"Awesome!", Frederic didn't hide his emotions again. "You are very funny! Can I call you 'my brother'?"

"A brother?", Furrball was surprised. "Of course, that you can! But I don't know, that your dad will like it..."

"I have a brother, who is a cat! Awesome!", Freddy said in his style. "Furrball, what did you ask Père Noël in this year?"

Fifi pricked up ears, also wanting to hear the answer to this question.

"What I asked?", the blue cat thought. "About nothing. I don't need anything new. I have everything, which I would to have. I have a wonderful girlfriend and I'll spend Christmas with her family."

"It's all vous!", the young skunkette smiled.

Suddenly, Frederic got up and went to the window.

"Look! Look! It's snow! Finally it snows! I'll be able to pull the sled out of the basement tomorrow!", the small blue skunk was overjoyed.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas...", Furrball crooned a known tune and his girlfriend smiled again.

"I have an idea, mon amour! If vous want, I can take vous tomorrow on a tour of Paris. What do vous say?", Fifi asked.

"With you? Of course! It will be a great pleasure for me!", the blue cat responded.

The toons approached the window and together with Frederic looked at the falling snow.

**END OF PART 3**


	4. The trip

**Part IV**

It's the next day's morning. The whole family la Fume and Furrball were sitting at the table. At breakfast were served fresh croissants, which Francis bought in a nearby bakery.

"Tell me, Fifi. What are your and your boyfriend's plans for today?" Mrs. la Fume asked his daughter.

"I promised mon amour, that I'll show him Paris, Maman.", the young skunkette said.

"I'd love to see this city, Madame.", the blue cat added.

"It's a very nice idea! I hope, that you will have fun.", Fifi's mother said a warm and pleasant voice.

"Yes, it's a very good idea! Paris is a very large city. Maybe the cat will get lost.", Mr. la Fume grunted.

"That's impossible, Papa!" Fifi responded to his words. "Furrball has an excellent sense of smell and hearing. Sooner I'll get lost in Paris than him."

The father, after the words of his daughter, nonchalantly returned to reading the newspaper.

"Fabrice, you don't act in this way, when we have a guest! What will he think about you?", the adult skunkette asked her husband.

"I'm not interested in his thoughts.", he replied briefly.

"That nous will have to go.", Fifi said and she with Furrball got up from the table.

"How long will be your trip?", her mother asked her.

"Paris is a big city and it has a lot of places to explore. Vous don't wait for nous with lunch. Nous will eat lunch in the city.", the purple toon replied.

"Fifi! Furrball! Will you go sledding with me today?", Frederic turned his head in their direction, sitting at the table.

"I told vous, that he would necessarily want to play with nous.", Fifi whispered in her beloved's ear.

"Sure, Freddie! When we get home, we'll go sledding with you!", Furrball said to the little skunk.

"Awesome! Thanks, my brother!", Frederic was delighted.

"What did you say?", Mr. La Fume immediately raised his head in his direction.

"Uh... Nous already go, now! Au revoir!", Fifi said, grabbed her boyfriend's paw and quickly left the house.

The skunkette and the cat looked at the landscape around them. Everything was white. Everything was covered with a fluffy layer of snow that fell the last night.

"It's beautiful!", the blue toon didn't hide his delight.

"So, mon amour? Are vous ready for nous trip?", his girlfriend asked him.

"Sure! Let's go!", he said and grabbed her paw.

The toons walked through the gate and they went in the center of Paris' direction.

* * *

After an hour, Fifi and Furrball walked along the Avenue Champs-Elysées. The blue cat was impressed by the enormity of the alley. He was looking through the shop windows into the car showrooms, hotels, exclusive restaurants and shops. He felt a little uncomfortable. The splendor of wealth, surrounding him around, wasn't something normal for the poor cat.

"Look, mon amour!", Fifi suddenly said.

"Where?", Furrball back to reality.

"Here, mon silly boy!", the purple skunkette pointed to a huge monument with a free space in the middle. "This is the Arc de Triomphe!"

The toons approached the building. The cat curiously watched every detail of the monument. His girlfriend told him some fragments of the history of France, which was related with the Arc de Triomphe. The biggest impression made on him monumental bas-reliefs.

"It's _'La Marseillaise'_." Fifi explained. "It shows the march of volunteers to Paris in 1792 during the French Revolution..."

* * *

"Furrball, did vous read Victor Hugo's novels?", the skunkette asked her boyfriend on the way to the next stage of their tour.

"I know this surname. Unless I read something. It was in the school library.", the cat replied.

"Is it not a case of _'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame'_?", she clarified her question.

"Yes! Yes, I remember! That was it! I read it!", he recalled the content of the novel.

"That's good. Nous stand in front of Notre-Dame.", Fifi said.

The blue toon looked at the magnificent Gothic building. It was huge! The cat fell into raptures again after entering the interior of the cathedral. He admired the Gothic sculptures depicting different faces and characters.

"Feef, this is great! I imagined differently Notre-Dame, while I was reading a book. Indeed, it's even more monumental!", Furrball whispered into the ear of his girlfriend.

"I'm glad vous like nous trip, mon amour!", she replied in a whisper and clung to him.

* * *

Then, the toons were walking to the most famous symbol of Paris.

"This building probably do I not need vous represent?", Fifi winked at her lover.

"The Eiffel Tower!", Furrball replied without hesitation, looking towards the building, to which were approaching with every step.

"Exactly!", she giggled and approached him. "But first, look over there!"

"There? Why?" the blue cat asked and turned his head towards the Seine river.

"Look at the Isle of the Swans! Do vous see anything interesting?", the purple skunkette said enigmatically.

"Wait a minute... I see something... But I don't... I think, that it's impossible... Is that... Is that...", her beloved didn't hide his surprise.

"Oui, mon petit pussycat of passion! This is the Statue of Liberty!", she said and wrapped her fluffy tail around him.

"The same as in New York?", Furrball couldn't believe it.

"Almost. It's only a four times smaller.", Fifi said.

"Your city still amazes me.", he smiled at her.

The couple in love began to walk toward the Eiffel Tower again. Finally, they reached the foot of the building.

"Nous sommes here!" the skunkette said and turned to her sweetheart: "Do vous want to be at the top of the tower and lookout over the city?"

"I'd love to!", the cat replied.

A few minutes later, the toons were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, over 300 meters above the ground. From the observation deck stretched a magnificent view of Paris.

"Fantastic!", Furrball was enchanted by the landscape, "Now I really see, what this the huge city! The huge and beautiful city!"

"I was sure, that vous fall in love with Paris!", Fifi smiled.

"Feef, I has long wanted to ask you about it.", the cat turned to his girlfriend. "If you come from Paris, why did you go to study in the USA?"

"Vous see...", she began, "I always wanted to be an actress. I wanted to be on a stage, in movies. Since I was a petit kid, I was mesmerized by theater and films. I'd heard many good words about the ACME Looniversity. I'd heard, that this is the best type of school for the toons. Therefore I made the decision and I decided to study in Acme Acres."

After these words, she put her paw on her beloved's paw.

"There is also another reason for ma decision.", she continued. "Vous know, how Paris is usually describes. Everybody says, that it's the city of love. The city for lovers. And I... And I was lonely. I couldn't find mon other half here. Probably no one wanted be couple with a skunk. So.. When I was flying from France to the USA, I promised myself, that I would find true love of moi life in America."

Then, she strongly shook his paw.

"And I found vous in America, mon amour."

"Correction! We found each other.", Furrball added.

"Vous êtes right!", she smiled at him and asked: "And vous?"

"And I what?", the blue cat was surprised.

"Why did vous go to study to the ACME Loo?", the purple skunkette asked.

"This school were the only chance for me to a better life.", he said. "I was a homeless alley cat. I hadn't any family. Would seem, that my life never has change. But one day, when I was 13 years old, Sylvester the cat saw me on the alley. He immediately noticed, that I'm not an ordinary cat, that I'm a toon cat. He took me to the ACME Loo and enrolled me. He even negotiated with Bugs Bunny, that I didn't have to pay tuition. Otherwise, I couldn't study."

"Unbelievable!", Fifi was surprised. "I didn't think, that professor Sly can do something like that!"

"But it's true.", Furrball said. "He's very strict with me, but he also often behaves like he was my father. And he was right in one. He then told me, that the decision belongs to me, but if I won't choose the school, my life never may be improved."

The blue cat began to hug his girlfriend.

"So I became a student at ACME Loo. And my life has changed, because I met you, my kitty!"

"Je t'aime, Furrball!", she said.

"Je t'aime, Fifi!", he replied.

They began to kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower. They felt happily. Suddenly, Fifi heard, that Furrball's stomach is rumbling.

"Are vous hungry?", she asked.

"Maybe a little bit...", he replied.

"Why did vous not tell moi? Come on, let's go get something to eat!"

"Feef, but we can't let go to some exclusive restaurant. I think, that it's unnecessary..."

"Vous êtes loved, but I have other plans." She interrupted him and smiled. "How do vous think about a pizza? Here, near is ma favorite pizzeria!"

"In that case, let's go!", the cat returned the smile.

* * *

Fifi and Furrball went into a small, cozy pizzeria. They sat down at one of the tables. The purple skunkette handed the menu to the paws of her boyfriend.

"Do vous want to choose what kind of pizza nous order?", she asked.

"I can eat any pizza. I want you chose pizza as it tastes good to you.", he said and gave her the menu. "Besides, everything is written in French here."

"Indeed! Sorry, mon mistake!", Fifi smiled and began to read the contents of the menu. "How do vous think about a pizza with anchovies?"

"It sounds delicious!" Furrball licked his lips at the thought of the fish toppings.

The skunkette placed the order, and after several minutes of waiting, they were enjoying the taste of the pizza.

The toons ended eat their lunch, when to the pizzeria came an young toon cock and an young toon hen.

"Nicolas! Pauline", Fifi shouted, when she saw them. New guests at the pizzeria sat down at their table.

_"Fifi! Is that you?"_, the cock asked in French. _"So much time has passed since our last meeting!"_

_"Yes, it's me in person!"_, the young skunkette giggled.

_"Did you go back permanently to Paris?"_, the hen asked this time.

_"No, I just came for Christmas and New Year. Then, I'll go back to Acme Acres."_, she explained to them.

_"Fifi, tell us, who is this handsome cat at your side?"_, Pauline nodded toward Furrball.

_"That's my boyfriend!"_, the purple toon smiled and her eyes flashed. _"But he doesn't speak French. Can we speak English?"_

Pauline and Nicolas nodded.

"Furrball, meet mes best friends in Paris! These are Pauline and Nicolas - the twin siblings and mes former neighbors!", Fifi said to her beloved.

"Former neighbors?", the blue cat asked.

"Oui. Several years ago, we moved from the suburbs to the center of Paris.", Nicolas said. "Nice to meet you, Furrball!"

"Me too!", Pauline added. "Friends of our friends are our friends!"

"I'm also glad, that I met you!", Furrball said and shaked their paws.

"What are you doing in Paris today?", the hen asked them.

"I'm showing the city for mon amour. Just nous had a break for lunch and nous come back to the trip now.", Fifi said.

"Have you some plans for New Year's Eve?", the cock added.

"Plans?", Fifi and Furrball looked at each other. "No, not yet!"

"In that case you are welcome to us!", Nicolas gleefully shouted. "We will organize a big party at our house. It'll be an opportunity to dance, reminisce about old times, and also get to know you better, Furrball!"

"What do vous say?", the skunkette asked the cat.

"If you wanted to go, I'll go with you.", the blue toon said.

"Oui! Oui, nous will come! Sure!", she replied and hugged her lover.

"Awww... You look so cute together!", Pauline sighed.

"Merci!" Fifi giggled.

* * *

"Where are we going now?", Furrball asked his girlfriend on the way to the next point their trip.

"To the Louvre, the most famous museum in the world.", Fifi smiled. "This is the last point of today's trip. It's getting late. But that's not all, what vous should to see in Paris. After Christmas, I'll take vous back to the city. Okay?"

"With pleasure!", the cat replied.

The toons entered the Louvre and they watched exhibits contained therein. The blue toon paid particular attention to the exhibition associated with ancient Egypt.

"Look Fifi! How many cats!", he said to her.

"Vous êtes right! Cats were worshiped in ancient Egypt. They were considered as sacred animals.", she explained.

"Ah, if it could be continued...", Furrball dreamily.

"Quoi?", Fifi was surprised. "And moi, mon royal pussycat?"

"Hey, I'm just saying it in general.", the blue cat smiled. "I wouldn't trade my life with other now, my princess!"

Their tour of the Louvre was in progress, when they came to a small image.

"Do vous know this artwork, right?", the purple skunkette asked her beloved.

"Yes, it's _'Mona Lisa'_! I always thought, that this image is larger...", he was surprised.

"Everyone says it!", Fifi laughed. "This is one of the most famous paintings in the world! Everybody pay attention to her mysterious smile..."

"I prefer your smile!", Furrball said.

"Oh, mon flatterer!", his girlfriend giggled and kissed him.

* * *

When the toons came out of the museum, it was starting to get dark outside. They decided to go home on the suburbs of the city. Along the way, they discussed about their impressions of the trip.

"I'm glad, that you showed me Paris! It's wonderful!", Furrball was impressed with the capital of France.

"This city is even more beautiful in the summer, when it's full of greenery. Today, everything was capped with snow.", she pointed out.

"But today was a lot of Christmas decorations in the city. It also added to the charm.", he added.

"That's right!", Fifi nodded.

They walked along the sidewalk near the park, when Furrball unexpectedly stopped.

"What's happened?", his beloved asked him.

"Probably you won't believe me, or you'll said that it is silly, but sometimes I feel a certain inner voice," he began, "That sounds like my natural instinct was calling me. And so it's now."

"Really? And what is it saying now?", the skunkette was curious.

"It says, that I want to run on four paws.", the cat replied.

"So, nous let's go!", Fifi said and stood on all fours. "I will accompany vous!"

"Are you really want to run with me?", Furrball asked his girlfriend and put his front paws on the ground.

"Of course, mon amour!", she smiled at him. "Maybe will nous arrange a small race?"

"Well! Maybe... to this tree at the corner?", he suggested.

"Could be! So, set... ready... go!", the skunkette said and they began to run on all fours.

The toons ran equally, one next to the other. Fifi saw the smiling her boyfriend's face. She knew, that he feels happy. At some point of the race, the skunkette began to overtake the cat.

"Try to catch moi!", she cried to him.

Furrball smiled at the thought of the challenge. He started to run faster and finally he jumped on his beloved and caught her. The toons began to tumble down the sidewalk and they stopped just in front of the tree at the corner. They lay their back on the snow. When they looked at each other, they began to laugh.

"Well, that mon Papa didn't see it! He would be furious!", Fifi said a cheerful voice and she did a snow angel.

"Did you like it?", the blue cat asked her.

"Oui! This was a very entertaining!", she replied and looked, where they are located. "Look!"

Furrball turned his head in the indicated direction. He noted swings, slides, climbing frames and a carousel for children.

"This is mon playground, I came here when I was little!", Fifi said and went to the balance swing and began to shake the snow from it. "Come on, mon amour!"

After a while, the skunkette and the cat were playing together on the balance swing. At the same time, Fifi telling your beloved about how she spent time on the playground in past.

"...and when winter came, I was making a snowman.", she ended one of her thoughts.

"Can we make it together today?", Furrball proposed.

"Oui! This is a good idea!" Fifi smiled.

The toons got up of the swing and they began to roll snowballs. Then put three snowballs, one on the other. The cat found several stones, which they did the eyes, a mouth and buttons of the snowman.

"Oh, but nous don't have a carrot! The snowman won't have a nose!", the skunkette worried.

"I think, that I have an idea!", Furrball smiled mysteriously. "But please, close your eyes!"

"All right!", Fifi said and covered her eyes with her paws.

Her beloved approached the snowman and began to model its head.

"Okay, you can look now!", he turned to his girlfriend after a while.

The skunkette opened her eyes and she couldn't stop laughing. The snowman looked like Johnny Pew.

"Vous always know how to make moi laugh!", she smiled and hugged the blue cat. She also wrapped her tail around him.

Fifi and Furrball kissed in embrace and then they started to walk towards her family home.

**END OF PART 4**


	5. The value of family

**Part V**

Fifi and Furrball approached the family la Fume's home. When the toons approached the gate in front of the house, they noticed Francis with a hosepipe in the garden.

"Francis, what are vous doing?", Fifi asked.

"It's a surprise for you!", her older brother said and turned the water off from a garden hose. In the yard outside the house made an ice rink.

"The ice rink!", she cheered and hugged the blue skunk. "Merci!"

Then the young skunkette went to her boyfriend.

"Come on, mon amour! At the storeroom next to the house should be ice skates!" she said and walked toward the storeroom.

"Feef, but I... I don't know how to ice skate!" Furrball confessed, following her.

"Really? Don't worry! I'll teach vous!", she turned her head toward him and smiled.

The toons entered into the storeroom. Fifi found her skates and put them on her hind paws. They had trouble with finding the ideal ice skate boots for her boyfriend. The cat's hind paws were too large to fit in the other boots. Then Fifi found old shoes with holes in the front. They were perfect for Furrball. The purple toon strapped ice skates to the old shoes and they went in the rink's direction.

"Come to moi! Don't be afraid!", Fifi said and entered the ice.

"I'm going! I'm going... slowly... I think even I'm doing weeeeee...", Furrball stepped onto the ice and began to lose his balance. He waved his paws in all directions in order to stay up on the ice. After all, the blue cat rolled over and lay on the ice.

"Oh, mon petit pussycat! Give moi votre paw!", she grabbed his paw and helped him up.

The skunkette began to skating around the rink with her boyfriend. She was holding his paw. The purple toon wanted to he was gaining self-confident.

"How do vous like skating?", Fifi asked him.

"Very nice.", Furrball replied. "You're a great skater!"

"Merci!", she giggled. "Do vous feel more confident on the ice?"

"More confident?", he wondered. "Yeah... I guess so..."

"Then are vous ready?", the purple toon asked.

"Ready? But for what?", her boyfriend replied asking.

"It's time for votre turn!", she said and let go of his paw.

"What? Do I have to skate alone?", the cat was surprised. Finally, he decided to take the first step. "Okay, I'll try... I think, that I knooooooo...", he again began to lose balance.

"Stop!", Fifi screamed and grabbed his paw. She didn't manage to stop him. The skunkette also lost her balance and she fell on her boyfriend. The toons looked into each other face to face.

"Oh, Fifi! I'm sorry for this fall! Are you all right?", Furrball, lying on the ice, asked his girlfriend.

"I don't hurt, mon amour!' Vous êtes so fluffy!", she smiled. "And this fall was nice. It was such a romantic..."

After these words, they began to kiss. Fifi's father saw it all from the window in the house. At the sight of their kissing, he frowned and walked toward the armchair.

"Do you also think, that they look cute together?", Mrs. la Fume asked her husband. She also looked through the window at them.

"Please, stop talking about them!", Mr. la Fume grunted. "Why my daughter chose a such fleabag as her boyfriend?"

"A fleabag?", the adult skunkette was shocked. "Leave him alone! Do you not see, that he is a sympathetic young cat? You should be satisfied, that such as he is in love with our daughter."

"And maybe if I'll offer a cash him for breaking up with her...", the blue skunk began to wonder.

"What's that?", Fifi's mother's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I forbid you to this, Fabrice! He really loves her! I can see it! Just you will burn with shame!"

The adult skunkette walked over to her husband.

"You can't judge everybody in the same way! You must stop living your past, because otherwise you can destroy their future!"

Then, they heard the crack of the front door. Fifi and Furrball came home.

"Maman! Papa! Nous sommes back!", Fifi exclaimed with a smile on her lips.

"How was your trip?", Mrs. la Fume asked.

"It was fantastic, Maman!", her daughter said.

"Paris is a beautiful city, Madame!", Furrball added.

"Did nobody dogcatcher catch its?", Mr. la Fume asked without looking up from the newspaper.

"Papa, please! Vous stop...", the young skunkette appalled at her father's words again, but Furrball interrupted her speech.

"Can we go to your room?", the blue cat asked her.

"Sure.", she agreed.

"But you go down for dîner! It will be ready in a dozen minutes!", Mrs. la Fume said.

"Okay, Maman!", Fifi replied and together with her boyfriend went up the stairs to the first floor.

The purple skunkette opened the door to her room and they sat down on her bed.

"Forgive moi, Furrball! I really don't know, why mon Papa so he behaves towards vous!", Fifi said to her beloved.

"But nothing has happened!", he smiled at her and began to cuddle her. "Don't worry! Perhaps everything will work out fine."

"Mon optimist pussycat!", she took him in one's arms. Suddenly, they heard shouts from the next room.

"Are they your brothers?", the blue cat asked.

"Oui.", his girlfriend said. "If they play together, I know what they are doing! Come on!"

The toons got up and went towards Francis' room. Fifi knocked and opened the door. Furrball immediately drew attention to the decor of the room. On the shelves were a variety of electronic equipment, robots, floppy disks and compact discs. Then the cat saw Francis and Frederic, who were sitting on the couch. They were playing soccer on the game console.

"Oh, hey!", the older brother turned his head in their direction. "How do you like the ice rink?"

"It's great! Merci!", Fifi said.

"Furrball, do you want to play? This game is awesome!", Frederic turned to the blue cat.

"I? I don't know how to play on the console, Freddy!", he explained.

"No problem! I'll show you how you must control in this game. This isn't difficult.", Francis offered to help.

"Yes! You can play with Francis!", the little blue skunk passed his gamepad into the Furrball's paws.

"So, mon amour? Want to try?", Fifi asked her boyfriend.

"I can try...", the cat replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"Sit down, Furrball!", the oldest skunk gestured free space on the couch.

The blue toon sat next to Fifi's older brother, who began to explain to him control of the game.

"With this button you pass the ball, with this - you shoot on the goal, with this - you try pick up the ball, and with this - you change the player, who you have in control. With these buttons you select the player's direction That's all. Do you got that?" Francis ended his exposition.

"Yes. Guess so...", Furrball replied.

"In that case, let's play!", the blue skunk decided, "I choose the France team. And you?"

"I... I... I choose the United States.", the cat said after a moment.

"France vs USA! Awesome!", Frederic cried in his style.

"Here we go!", Francis said and the game was beginning.

Furrball played in a bit chaotic way. He was learning the principle of control in the game in practice now. For this reason, he focused mainly on defending against Francis' attacks. However, the skunk held one's own. Before the end of the first half, France took the lead 1:0.

"Oh, mon amour! It'll be fine! Fight to the end!", Fifi cheered her beloved.

"Yes! Your game is pretty good!", Frederic added.

The second half started. The blue cat have to re-defend against attacks of the skunk with the glasses. However, he began to create dangerous situations at the Francis' goal. Finally, in the last seconds of the game, Furrball made a perfect shot and equalized. The match ended with a draw 1:1.

"It was awesome!", Frederic exclaimed.

"Bravo, mon amour!" Fifi said and kissed him.

"For the first time, it was really great!", Francis praised the cat.

"Thanks, but... I don't know how it happened.", the blue toon said.

"Look, how modest he is! "You'd be a great brother-in-law!", the oldest skunk suddenly said to him.

"Thanks!", Furrball replied after a long moment of thought. He didn't know how to react to such a confession.

"Dîner!", the four of them heard the voice of Mrs. la Fume.

The whole family la Fume sat down at the table. Furrball sat down between Fifi and Frederic again.

"Tell me boy, but you'll be honest.", Fifi's father suddenly said to the cat. "What do you not like in Paris?"

"I don't like?", the blue toon was surprised. "I like everything in this town, Monsieur!"

"It isn't certainly such fantastic as Acme Acres, huh?", Mr. la Fume didn't stop to ask him.

"Papa, what are vous getting at?", Fifi had doubts.

"I live in Acme Acres, but I don't think, that my city is better than Paris. I like both.", Furrball said.

"Are you sure, that you don't miss for somebody? Now, before Christmas?", the adult skunk didn't end the topic.

"Papa! Vous be nice and finish this discussion. Please!", his daughter appealed.

"Miss? No, I don't, Monsieur. It's the one person for whom I would feel the missing, but she's sitting beside me here.", the cat replied and looked at Fifi, who smiled at these words.

"And what would you say to that, if I offered you a plane ticket to Acme Acres? You would fly there before Christmas!", Mr. la Fume proposed.

"Fabrice!", Mrs. la Fume yelled at him.

"Papa!", Fifi also reacted.

"What do you mean?", the adult skunk asked rhetorically, and looked at his daughter's boyfriend. "Would you like to spend Christmas with your family?"

"Dad, how dare vous!", Fifi was furious and she got up from the chair. She knew, that her father asked the most embarrassing question, which he could ask.

"No, Monsieur.", Furrball calmly replied and hung his head. "I would love to spend Christmas with my family. This would be probably one of the most beautiful days of my life. But I can't. I can't, because... I've never had a family. I even never knew my parents."

"Oh my God!", Fifi mother was incredulous.

"I don't know why it happened. Maybe my parents are dead. Maybe they deliberately abandoned me. This second version is probably more realistic, because I experienced a lot of bad luck in my life. Perhaps this bad luck started with this. When I was abandoned by my own parents..."

The awkward silence reigned at the table.

"Are you never had parents?", Frederic asked the cat after a moment, "So no one told you to go early to a bed? Take the rubbish out? Clean the room? This is awesome!"

"No, Freddy!", Furrball immediately responded to his words. "I ask you, never say that! You should be happy, that you have such a wonderful family. You'll never be alone. Believe me. It's a terrible feeling. I was alone against the world. I didn't have anyone, who could buoy me up. I didn't have anyone, who could warm me by its love to me. I repeatedly felt a cold and a chill, because nobody wanted to kindle warmth and love in me. But you have such somebody. You have mom and dad. You have brother and sister. They always help you, when you'll have a trouble. That's why you always appreciate the value of your family. This is one of the most beautiful things, what you have in life. "

Tears welled up in Fifi and her mother's eyes. Even Mr la Fume ended his awkward dialogue, when he hear the cat's line about their family.

Dinner was coming to an end, when Frederic remembered about something.

"Fifi! Furrball! We had to go sledding!", the little skunk said.

"But, my dear! Look! It's late!", Mrs. la Fume drew attention to him.

"Oh, Maman! It's a school Christmas break!", her youngest son was saddened.

"I can go sledding with him, Madame!, Furrball said.

"Oui! I can go too, Maman!", Fifi added.

"Are you not too tired after the trip to the city?", her mother asked them.

"Non, Maman. Besides, this hill to sledding is close to notre home.", her daughter explained.

"If you will look after him, it's okay. I agree!", the adult skunkette said.

"Awesome!", Frederic cried, got up from the table and ran to the sled.

* * *

Frederic was going sledding, when Fifi and Furball were sitting together on the bench at the top of the hill.

"That's, what vous said at dîner about family, was beautiful.", the skunkette said to the cat.

"Just I told the truth. Hopefully, that Frederic will remember these words.", the blue toon replied.

"Furrball, I... I'm sorry for mon Papa again! I swear, that he didn't know that vous don't have family!", Fifi lowered her head.

"Please, don't be sad!", her boyfriend replied and hugged her to him. "I don't keep any resentments to your father."

"But I thought that he'll likes vous! I don't know, why he is so cruel to vous!", the purple toon admitted.

"Let's hope, that all will well in the end.", Furrball added.

"I would like to my Papa liked you!", Frederic said unexpectedly. He came with the sledge on the top of the hill.

"It's very nice, Freddy!", the cat thanked him. "But I don't know if it's possible."

"I'd do anything to my Papa liked you, my brother!", the small skunk added.

"Vous know, Frederic.", Fifi turned to his younger brother, "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. This is one of the most magical day of the year. This is the day in which anything can happen."

"That's true.", Furrball nodded. "If you believe strongly in something, maybe tomorrow it will come true."

"Awesome!", Freddy exclaimed. "It's tomorrow, my Papa will start likes you, Furrball?"

"I'd want...", the blue cat said.

"At Christmas everything is possible, mon amour!", Fifi said, and then she hugged and kissed him.

"Fifi! Furrball! Will you go sledding with me? Please!", Frederic asked them.

"Why not?", the blue cat replied with a smile.

The three of them sat down on the sled. Frederic sat in the front, followed by Fifi and Furrball. The sled started. It increased its speed with the next meters. When they approached the flattening of the hill, Frederic lost control of the vehicle. The sled along with passengers hit with a vengeance in the snowbank. Fifi, Furrball and Frederic stood up, shaked the snow from their furs. Then they looked at each other and started laughing.

After this rather hilarious incident, they decided to return home. Fifi and Furrball went, holding their paws. The blue cat in his other paw held the rope from the sled, who pulled with Frederic, who was sitting on its.

**END OF PART 5**


	6. The unknown past

**Part VI**

It was a Christmas Eve's day. That day, there was a terrible snowstorm. In the la Fume's family home was lasting a final preparations for Christmas.

Furrball looked through the window in the Fifi's room on the great blizzard on the streets, when the skunkette entered the room with a large cardboard box in her paws.

"That's notre job, mon amour!", she said to him, opening the box.

In the middle of its were all sorts of Christmas decorations.

"What shall we do with this?", the blue cat asked.

"Nous have to decorate the house in the nicest way as it can!", his girlfriend said.

The toons started their work. They were with the cardboard box in the whole apartment. On the walls of the corridors they shared the Christmas garlands. Wherever possible, they hung the miniature figurines of angels, stars, snowflakes, holly leaves and baubles. At the front door was placed a Christmas wreath. Fifi and Furrball didn't forget about the chandeliers, which also placed the Christmas decorations on its. Increasingly they felt the upcoming Christmas throughout the house.

Not an hour passed, and the box was empty. However, the purple skunkette remembered about an one more decoration. She went into the anteroom, where it waited the two bunches of mistletoe. They have suspended one of them on the chandelier in the living room. Then, Fifi ran to her room and she took the second bunch of mistletoe there.

"It will be notre private mistletoe!", she giggled and she gave Furrball its to hang in her room.

"Do vous know what should doing under the mistletoe, right?", Fifi smiled at her boyfriend.

"I guess.", the blue cat said and hugged her.

"It may be nous test it?", the purple skunkette winked and the toons began to kiss under the mistletoe.

* * *

Fifi's mother was very busy in the kitchen. She was preparing the meals on the Christmas Day, when their entire family will arrive to them. In turn, Fifi's father and Francis were ready to go out of the house.

"Papa, where are vous and Francis going?", Fifi asked him. She was sitting with Furrball on the couch in the living room.

"We're going for the christmas tree, my dear!", the adult skunk answered her.

"That may I go with you? I gladly help you, Monsieur!", Furrball offered his help.

"We're going for the tree, not climb the tree!", Mr. la Fume harshly rejected his offer.

"Papa!", Fifi responded.

"Papa, you could a little clamp down on Christmas...", Francis pointed out. "I think, that Furrball can go with us."

"Yes!", the blue cat rejoiced. "I can carry an ax or something..."

"An ax?", Fifi's father shouted with anger and frowned. "You're a barbarian! Do you think, that I - an ecologist with a passion - I could do something like that? I never will kill a defenseless creature! I'm going with Francis to my friend forester, who will lend us a Christmas tree in a pot. It will be able to continue to grow in the forest, after Christmas."

Then, he pointed his finger to the blue toon.

"And besides - the last stuff, what I would put you to your paws, it would be the ax!" the adult skunk ended.

"Papa, stop now, please!", Fifi is outraged.

"That you should be stop with him!", her father retorted. After these words, he and Francis left the house, got into the car and drove off.

"Forgive me, Fifi! I shouldn't say anything!", Furrball turned to her. "Just I thought, that such a common journey can change the attitude of your father to me. But as usual, I ruined everything!"

"Don't say that, mon amour!", Fifi took him in her arms, "That's not votre fault!"

Fifi's mom began to look at them from the kitchen.

"I would like to know, why mon Papa hates vous. Must be a reason. But what?", the young skunkette began to wonder.

"Are you really want to know it, my baby?", Mrs. la Fume came into the living room with a plate of gingerbread cookies and two cups of cocoa, which she gave to her daughter and her beloved.

"Maman... do vous know, why Papa is so hostility to Furrball?", Fifi was surprised.

"It's a long story.", her mother said and sat down in the armchair opposite the couch. "It is associated with the history of your aunt, the sister of your dad."

"What's that?", her daughter yelled, taking her cup of cocoa from her lips. "Papa has a sister? I always thought, that he was an only child!"

"Of course, he has a sister.", Mrs. la Fume calmly replied. "More specifically, he has an younger sister. Her name is Felicia."

"Why don't I know her? Why didn't moi and mes frères know of her existence?", Fifi didn't conceal her surprise again.

"Step by step, my child!", the adult skunkette tried to reassure her impatient daughter.

On the faces of Fifi and Furrball could see a clear astonishment. Mrs. la Fume took a deep breath and began to tell.

"It was so. I met Felicia shortly after me and your dad began be a couple. She was the young and full of joy skunkette. Your dad, as the older brother particularly cared for her younger sister. She was the apple of his eye, so as you are for him now. "

"Moi? Why?", Fifi said.

"Because you're his only daughter, my baby.", her mother smiled. "Trust me. It's always a special feeling between a father and his daughter, in addition his only daughter."

"And what happened next, Madame?", Furrball gently asked.

"Right, I'm sorry!", Mrs. la Fume smiled at the blue cat and she returned to telling the story. "Your dad wanted she to be happy. Even he made a talisman of a clay in the four-leaf clover's shape. This medallion had to bring her happiness. She wore this gift on her neck. I met closer his sister, when me and your dad got married and started live together in France."

"Was aunt Felicia be present at your wedding?", Fifi asked.

"Yes, she was, of course! She even caught my wedding bunch.", her mother replied.

"That's so romantic!", the purple toon sighed. "And what happened next? Ma aunt found her other half?"

"Yes. And that was the beginning of the problems...", the adult skunkette became sad.

"Why?", Fifi and Furrball asked in unison.

"It was, when she was on the final year of study.", Mrs. la Fume told again. "Your aunt met a handsome student, who came to France as an exchange student. Connor, because that was his name, came from Australia."

"From Australia?", Fifi was incredulous. "But what has he in common with mon amour?"

"Unfortunately, he had one thing in common with your boyfriend.", Fifi's mother said. "You see, Connor wasn't be a skunk. He was..."

"...a cat?", Furrball guessed.

"Yes. He was a young, australian cat.", she confirmed the blue cat's speculation.

"He and mon Papa didn't like each other, right? Why?" the young skunkette asked her mother.

"As if to say...", she searched for the right words. "Your dad always wanted the best for his sister. He always tried to help her in her problems. Could say, that he was her best friend. Then Connor appeared in her life. Felicia was in love with him and she spent more and more time with him."

"Did Papa not like its?", Fifi guessed the further course of the story.

"I think, that he was jealous.", her mother said. "Your dad was accustomed, that his sister spends the most free time with him. So it was, when they were children. But now Felicia finished the college. She was meeting with Connor more and more times. Your dad couldn't be reconciled with the idea, that his younger sister is already an adult. He felt sorry for her for spent less and less time with him."

"And what was this Connor? He loved Felicia?", Furrball asked.

"I personally saw Connor only a few times, when he and Felicia came to our house.", Mrs. la Fume explained. "He was a little conceited. Seemed to me, that he is too sure of himself. But he was really in love with your aunt, Fifi. This could be seen. I've never seen a such happy Felicia, as when she was with her boyfriend. But your father..."

"Well, what he thought of them?", the purple toon was curious.

"Connor terribly drove your father to distraction. Everything about the cat annoyed him. Especially his Australian accent and that self confidence, which emanating from him. He thought, that Connor wasn't the right boyfriend for Felicia. He repeatedly gave the know about this during joint meetings. Then often occurred to quarrel between him and the cat. Believe me, it wasn't honey for the ears. "

The adult skunkette sighed.

"Felicia suffered the most with this.", she continued the story. "One time, she burst into tears, when they were quarreling. It was a sad sight. Your aunt loved both Connor and his brother. Her heart bled, when she heard their yelled at each other. She told them to stop quarreling and she went out of our house."

"That's terrible! And what happened next?", Fifi asked again.

"Connor immediately ran to her.", Fifi's mother replied, "Your dad just stared behind the front door, when his sister and the cat were snuggling each other and went together to the town. He didn't understand his sister's proceedings. Meanwhile, Felicia has taken the most important decision in her life that night."

"The decision? What decision?", the blue cat was becoming more and more interested.

"She accepted the Connor's offer and decided to move with him to Australia.", she explained.

"What?", Fifi and Furrball were surprised.

"Your father was furious, when his sister announced to him her plans.", Mrs. la Fume continued. "He did her monologue about how she commits the biggest mistake of her life. Your aunt only asked him to accept Connor. But he hadn't change his mind. Felicia said in anger, that in that case, they talk to each other the last time."

"That's cruel!", the young skunkette cried and hugged to the blue cat. He returned the hug.

"And then Felicia left France and settled in Sydney." Fifi's mother went back to the story. "But she didn't kept her word to break contacts. Few months later, when I was already pregnant with Francis, she sent a letter. We were invited to her wedding with Connor, to Australia."

"And what? Did vous go on her wedding?", her daughter said.

"Unfortunately not.", she said. "Your father was so upset to hear of their marriage, that he tore up the invitation and threw it into the fireplace. Two weeks after the date of the his sister's wedding, he got another, but the last letter from her. In the envelope, he found her talisman in the four-leaf clover's shape. That was over. It's been twenty years since then, but your dad and your aunt have never met each other again."

"Never?", Fifi was incredulous, but her mother nodded her head.

"Your dad still believes, that it's Connor's fault. Since then, he hates cats. He also doesn't employ them in his company, even though some of them are outstanding professionals."

"So mon Papa hates Furrball just because... he is a cat?", the purple toon asked.

"I'm afraid so, my dear.", Mrs. la Fume said. "Your dad probably worried, that he may lose contact with you. He thinks, that Furrball can do the same as Connor. That you'll go permanently to the United States and you'll never come to us, even for a visit."

"But Furrball isn't like Connor!" Fifi exclaimed.

"I... I never... I never forbid you the contact with your family. I swear!", Furrball lowered his head.

"I know perfectly well that!", the adult skunkette smiled at the cat. "I know that you have a heart of gold. I can see, what kind you are happy together with each other. Besides, I'm glad, that you have a good influence on my daughter."

"A good influence? How's that?", the blue toon raised his head and had a surprised expression on his face.

"In the past, it was hard to keep watch on Fifi.", Fifi's mom explained. "When we went for a walk with her, and she noticed a some handsome boy, she immediately lost her head and chased him. My daughter was looking for her love and nothing else mattered to her."

"So it was!", the purple toon chuckled.

"But now, I see that her character has changed for the better. She is more calm, more happy. This is thanks to you.", Mrs. la Fume finished.

"It's true! I'm more happy, because I found mon true love. Right, mon amour?", Fifi snuggled her head into the chest of her lover.

"Exactly!", Furrball smiled and began to stroke her hair.

"I want you to know, that I'm glad your relationship is so good. I don't know how to convince your father to its, but I'll try.", Fifi's mother said.

"Merci, Maman!" her daughter said.

"Are you know where Frederic is? I also prepared the cacao for him.", the adult skunkette changed the subject.

"I haven't seen him since this morning.", the blue cat replied.

"He's probably in his room.", the purple toon said. "I'll go after him!"

Fifi came to the first floor and opened the door to his younger brother's room. His room was full of posters and cards with athletes and various toys. The small blue skunk was absent there. The young skunkette noticed a piece of paper on his bed. She took the paper to her paw. It was the Frederic's letter. Fifi read it in her thoughts.

"Mon Dieu!", she cried with fear.

**END OF PART 6**


	7. To the rescue

**Part VII**

"Maman! Furrball! It's terrible!", Fifi screamed, coinciding with stairs to the living room.

"What is it, my darling?", Mrs. la Fume asked her.

"And where is Frederic?", the cat added.

"He isn't here! He came out of the house!", the young skunkette said.

"What's that?", they were surprised.

"Oui! He came out of the house!", the purple toon repeated and showed a piece of paper. "He explained everything here!"

"Did he come out? In such a snowstorm? Alone?", her mother clutched her head in fear.

"But why?", the blue toon asked his girlfriend.

"Listen!", Fifi said and began to read the letter: _"Today is Christmas Eve. Apparently in this day everything is possible and miracles do come true. I'm going into the town to look for Père Noël. I want to tell him, that I don't want to get a new ball for Christmas. I just want, that my Papa liked my new brother, Furrball. I'll try to get back as soon as possible. Yours Frederic."_

"Oh my God!", Mrs. la Fume started worrying more about his son.

"It's all my fault...", Furrball said. "If Freddy hadn't overheard our conversation, we wouldn't say so much him about Christmas Eve..."

"Don't say that!", Fifi softly placed her finger to his lips. "How could we know, that he will do so?"

"But where is he now?", the concerned mother asked them.

"If he's looking for Santa Claus, he can be anywhere.", Fifi replied sadly.

"I'm going to find him!", the blue cat said, stood up from the couch and walked toward the front door.

"But, mon amour! It's getting dark! The weather outside is frightfully cold!", the young skunkette informed him.

"So, I must quickly have to find Frederic and escort him home!", Furrball was adamant.

"In that case I'll go with vous!", Fifi said.

"No, my kitty! You have to be here.", her boyfriend said and pointed his paw at Mrs. la Fume. "Your mother's been worried about a child now. I don't want to she'll be worry about the next her kid!"

"So ... Vous even wait a minute!", the purple toon whispered and ran to her room. After a while she came back with a red box wrapped a yellow ribbon.

"What is it?", Furrball was surprised.

"This is mon Christmas gift to vous, mon amour.", Fifi said. "I wanted to give it to you tonight, but it will useful to vous now!"

The blue cat unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box. In the middle were red woolen hat, gloves and scarf. At the ends of the scarf were embroidered large blue 'F' letters.

The toon was looking alternately at the contents of the box and at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry!", the skunkette unexpectedly said. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know, what vous wanted to get! So, if vous don't like it..."

"Don't like?", Furrball was surprised.

Fifi looked at him. The cat had tears in his eyes.

"This is the most beautiful gift I ever got!", the blue toon said and hugged his girlfriend. "Besides, you gave it to me straight from the heart! Thank you, Feef!" the cat sniffed.

"Really, do vous like it?", Fifi was surprised.

"Of course, my dear!", Furrball replied without thinking. "Tell me, did you embroider that alone?"

"Oui, mon petit pussycat of passion!", she giggled. "Now vous have to try!"

The blue cat wore the hat on his head and wrapped the scarf around his neck. Then he wore the gloves on his paws. Then the toon noticed something strange. A hole was at each glove fingertip.

"I did it for vous.", His girlfriend said. "Vous will be able to show votre claws without removing the gloves with votre paws."

"Feef, I don't know what to say...", Furrball searched for the right words to express his joy.

"But I know! Joyeux Noël! Merry Christmas, Furrball!", Fifi said and then she hugged him, wrapped her bushy tail around him and kissed him.

_"That's so cute and adorable!"_, Mrs. la Fume thought looking at her daughter and her boyfriend. "Are you sure, that you want to go in this nasty weather?", she asked the cat.

"Yes, Madame!", the blue toon nodded.

"In that case, you wear it, please!", Fifi mother said, pulling a blue jacket out of the closet. "It's an old Francis' jacket. He grew out of it, but it will be good for you."

"Thank you, Madame!", Furrball said and wore it.

"Maman, vous êtes wonderful!", Fifi clung to her mother.

"Please you, just be careful!", Mrs. la Fume said to the cat, who was leaving the house.

"Come back as soon as possible! I will be worried about vous!", the young skunkette added and kissed him again.

"Don't worry! I'll be back together with Freddy! I promise! Bye!", the blue toon comforted them and left the house.

The skunkettes stared out the window on the cat, who went for the gate and turned toward the city. Then they sat on the couch, comforting each other. After all, Fifi and her mother were worrying about Frederic and Furrball.

* * *

The snow blizzard was getting stronger. The falling snow peppered fresh traces of the cat's paws. It Furrball walked towards the city. The blue cat hoped, that he'll find Frederic thanks to his sense of hearing and smell.

It was getting colder outside of the every minute. But Furrball was feeling a warm. It's all thanks to Fifi's gift. When the wind began to blow in the cat's front side, the toon covered his face with the red scarf.

At this point, he thought of Fifi. His heart began to beat faster and faster. He knew, that he can't disappoint his beloved. This thought gave him a new strength.

_"I find Frederic! I promise this to you, Fifi!"_, he repeated to himself in his head.

A few moments later, Furrball stopped and began to intensively sniff.

_"That's him! He's somewhere close!"_, the blue cat thought and began to run towards the smell.

* * *

"I hope, that nothing bad happened to them.", Mrs. la Fume said to her daughter.

"There are definitely alive and well. Furrball promised to find Frederic and I believe him!", Fifi replied her mother.

"I see that you love him very much, my dear.", the adult skunkette said.

"Oui, Maman!", the purple toon nodded. "I've never been so in love, as now in him!"

"Do you think, that this love is something stronger?", her mother asked gently.

"I don't understand...", her daughter was confused.

"Do you think, that this is _'this one'_? Would you be with him forever, until the end of your days?", Mrs. la Fume explained.

"Oui, I would like, of course! Only...", Fifi muted.

"Only what?", her mom was curious.

"Only I don't know if he also would be want this.", the young skunkette said. "He once asked me if I wanted to marry him in the future. Since then he hasn't returned to this topic. When Francis said yesterday that Furrball would be a good brother-in-law..."

"Francis really said that?", Mrs. la Fume was surprised.

"Oui." the purple toon nodded. "But then Furrball silent for a moment and he had a strange expression on his face."

"Or maybe is otherwise than you think? Maybe is he also wants to be with you for end of his life? Maybe are you ask him?", her mother advised.

"Non, Maman! I'll drive him into a corner! I don't want that. I would, that he'll start this conversation...", Fifi said.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Vous came back!", Fifi screamed with joy and ran to open the door. When she opened it, she lost her good humor. They were her dad and Francis, who brought a Christmas tree in a pot to home.

"Why do you have so worried faces? Is there something wrong?", Mr. la Fume asked his wife and daughter.

"Frederic's missing! There is no sign after him!", His wife said.

"What's that?" the adult skunk and his son shouted in unison.

Fifi's father began to look around the apartment.

"This cat is also absent! Sure, it's him! I knew, that is was something wrong with him! But I didn't think, that he's the kidnapper! Francis, call the police!", he exclaimed.

"Papa, how dare vous! It isn't his fault!", Fifi said with tears in her eyes.

"Furrball went in the snowstorm to find our son! How could you accuse him of something like that?", Mrs. la Fume said in anger.

"What?", Mr. la Fume was surprised.

"Please, Papa! Vous must stop living your past! Nous don't have time for this now!", Fifi said and handed him Frederic's letter.

The adult skunk began to read the message left behind by his younger son.

* * *

Furrball still was going to Frederic's scent. At some point, he began to hear a well-knowing voice. This voice was groaning and screaming.

_"Something has happened him!"_, the blue cat thought and began to run faster in the direction of the voice.

The toon reached the Petit Pont and froze. Frederic was hanging on the branch of a nearby tree. He held it only by his one front paw. At any moment, he could fall into the icy Seine river, which wasn't icebound yet.

"Aidez-moi! Aidez-moi!", the little blue skunk shouted in French.

"Freddy! I'm here!", Furrball cried and went to the bridge.

"Furrball? Is that you?", Frederic cautiously raised his head and looked at him. "I slipped from the bridge and grabbed the tree. But I don't have the more strength..."

Suddenly they heard the crash. This branch couldn't keep Frederic any longer and it began to break.

"Help me!", Freddy begged.

_"What to do? How to help him?"_, Furrball nervously thought.

The cat finally came up with the idea. He noticed, that the railing of the bridge is covered with ice. The toon dug his claws into the ice and left himself on the outer side of the bridge. His tail was at the height of Frederic.

"Catch my tail!", Furrball shouted to his girlfriend's brother.

"I don't do it!", the small skunk replied.

"You can do it! Believe me!", the cat comforted him.

Then, they again heard the crackle of breaking branch.

"Faster!", the blue toon shouted to Frederic.

The small skunk rocked on the branch and with his free hand grabbed the cat's tail. He immediately let go of the branch and with his other hand grabbed his tail too. At the same time, the tree branch broke and fell into the icy river.

_"It was a close call!"_, Furrball thought.

"You are awesome! You save my life!", Frederic exclaimed.

"No time for compliments, Freddy! Now you must climb over me and go to the bridge!", the blue cat explained.

"Okay, my bro!", the little skunk said and began to climb up the boyfriend of his sister. Finally, his paws stood on non-iced part of the bridge. He was safe.

_"Phew... He did it!"_, Furrball thought and wanted to go back to the bridge.

At this point, the ice on the railing of the bridge burst. The cat's claws began slowly to move toward the cliff.

_"Only not this!"_, the blue toon thought.

After a few seconds, Furrball clung to the railing just one paw. The claws were getting closer to the edge of the railing. The blue cat was already resigned to the thought, that in a moment he'll fall into the icy river.

**END OF PART 7**


	8. The most beautiful gift

**Part VIII**

The first of Furrball's claws lost contact with the bridge railing.

_"So this is my end..."_, the blue cat thought.

The next claw fell behind the edge of the railing. The toon clung to the bridge thanks only his two claws.

_"Is the fate couldn't be gracious to me, though at Christmas?"_, he thought again.

The third claw shifted to the edge and lost contact with the bridge. Only the one claw was stopping the cat before drowning in the icy river.

_"Fifi... I'm so sorry..."_, the cat shed a tear of sadness.

The last claw fell behind the railing of the bridge. The blue toon began to fall into the Seine river.

And then something unexpected happened. At the last moment, someone grabbed his paw.

_"What? What's going on?"_, the cat was surprised. Someone saved his life!

The toon was pulling slowly onto the bridge. When his hind paws touched the ground, he was still impressed with what happened to him just now.

"Thank you very much! I really thank you...", Furrball looked at his rescuer and froze. This one, who grabbed his paw and saved from drowning, was Mr. la Fume!

"No problem! That I thank you for saving my son!", the adult skunk replied.

"It's Monsieur! But... why? Why did Monsieur help me?", the blue cat still didn't believe.

"Let's say, that I received a very important lesson today. You can't judge a book by its cover.", Fifi's father said and added: "I see, that my prejudices could lead to a real disaster. I want to ask you for forgiveness, dear boy. I shouldn't behave towards you, as in recent days. I'm sorry for my behavior."

"It's all water under the bridge!", Furrball smiled at the skunk and they started laugh. "I don't hide injuries, Monsieur."

"My wife was right. You are the really well-mannered toon, dear boy.", Mr. la Fume said.

"Furrball. Call me Furrball, Monsieur.", the blue toon said and extended his paw to him.

"Okay, Furrball!", Fifi's father said and shook his paw in agreement.

"Furrball!", they heard a familiar voice and turned in its direction.

It Fifi ran toward them. The purple toon immediately wrapped her arms around the blue cat and began to hug him.

"Mon amour! I so worried about vous! Nous sommes all worried about vous and Frederic!", the young skunkette said, being still in embrace with him.

Then, the blue toon also noted Francis and Mrs. la Fume, who kept Freddy on her arms, hugging him to her.

"I... I'm sorry...", Frederic stuttered. "I just wanted to make my Dad started to like Furrball..."

"The main thing, that you are safe and sound!", Furrball replied.

"It's thanks to you! You saved my life! It was awesome!", the small skunk added.

"It's no a big deal. In my place, everyone would do the same thing.", the cat blushed on his cheeks.

"And besides Frederic, I like Furrball now!", Mr. la Fume said.

"Really?", Freddy, Fifi, Francis and their mother shouted unison.

"Yes, that's true!", Furrball chuckled and turned into his girlfriend. "Your father saved my life like I before saved Freddy!"

"Papa! Merci!", Fifi screamed and hugged his father.

"But I... I didn't even meet Père Noël!", Frederic noticed.

"You see Frederic, Père Noël is very busy on Christmas Eve.", his father said. "That's why we all need to help him. We help to meet all dreams, these small and these large."

"Then the world will be more beautiful!", Furrball said and winked at the little skunk.

"That's true!", Fifi nodded and hugged her boyfriend again. "And mon world is more beautiful because I have vous, mon amour!"

"My world too, Feef! My world too!", the cat responded and returned the hug.

"Let's go home! It's time for Christmas!", Mr. la Fume said and they all got into the car.

Fifi's father sat behind the wheel. Beside him sat Mrs. la Fume with Frederic on her knees. At the rear sat Francis, Fifi and Furrball. The young skunkette kept her head on the cat's shoulder. In turn, he was stroking her cheek and hair.

* * *

After returning home, Mrs. la Fume was preparing dinner and Fifi was helping her. In turn, Mr. La Fume, Francis, Furrball and Frederic together took care of decorating the Christmas tree. Freddy would necessarily put a gold star on a top of the Christmas tree. His father took him in his arms and lifted up. The little skunk gladly put the star in the right place. The Christmas tree was ready, when Fifi and her mother called them to Christmas Eve's dinner.

The whole family la Fume and Furrball stood behind the table. The cat had to sit between Fifi and Frederic again. Before they all sat down at the table, Mr. la Fume went to the blue toon with the open Bible in his paws.

"We have a family tradition, that if we have a guest during the Christmas Eve's dinner, he has the honor of reading the Gospel.", the adult skunk said. "This year the honor goes to you, please!"

Furrball took the Bible to his paws and saw the selected text to read. Fortunately, it was written in English.

_"Now it came to pass in those days, there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be enrolled. This was the first enrolment made when Quirinius was governor of Syria. And all went to enrol themselves, every one to his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and family of David; to enrol himself with Mary, who was betrothed to him, being great with child. And it came to pass, while they were there, the days were fulfilled that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son; and she wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn."_

After reading these lines by Furrball and the common prayer, they sat down to Christmas Eve's dinner.

Fifi looked again and again with a smile on her beloved. Furrball enthusiastic returned that smile to her. The purple toon was happy, that finally the whole family accepted her boyfriend.

After the end of the dinner, Mr. la Fume turned to Frederic:

"I think, that he came!", he said.

"Who?", Freddy said.

"Père Noël! And I think, that he left something under the Christmas tree! Go fast to the living room and check it out!", his father smiled at him.

The small skunk got up from the table and quickly ran from the dining room into the living room.

"He was! And he left gifts! Come on!", Frederic shouted after a moment.

They all got up from the table and went into the living room. Under the tree lay several packs. The one of them had a spherical shape and was intended for Frederic.

"The new ball! I dreamed about this! Awesome!", Freddy said with joy after breaking the decorative paper.

The another gift had a rectangular box shape and was for Francis.

"The latest model of film camera! Just that I needed! Thank you!", the skunk with the glasses said and ran to his room, where he had batteries and a new tape for camera.

"And this is probably a gift for our little daughter!", Mr. la Fume said, giving a small box to her paws.

"What could it be?", Fifi wondered and opened the box.

In the middle there were earrings with real pearls.

"Oh! They are beautiful, Merci!", the young skunkette was thrilled. She immediately put her earrings in her ears. "Tell mon amour, how do I look?"

"You are beautiful, as always, my kitty!", Furrball answered her with a forced smile. He began to worry, that his gift for her it won't be liked by her.

"We have also something for our lovable visitor!", Fifi's father turned to the blue cat. "This is an unique gift! Please, unzip it!"

Furrball unwrapped the box with a colored paper and opened it. Then, he saw a talisman made of a clay. The medallion in the four-leaf clover's shape. Exactly the same as Fifi's mother told.

"Many years ago, this talisman belonged to the very close person to me.", Mr. la Fume said. "Now I know, that it brought her happiness. Therefore I want you to wear its. I hope, that it will bring happiness also to you and my daughter."

"I don't know what to say! Thank you! Thank you!", Furrball said and put the medallion on his neck.

"It fits vous to votre face, mon petit pussycat of passion!", Fifi smiled at him.

"Thanks!", the cat said and lowered his head down. "I also have a gift for you, Fifi."

"Really? But vous didn't have to do that...", the skunkette smiled at him.

"I had do! Of course, that I had do!", the blue toon stood up from the couch and ran to Fifi's room. After a moment, he returned with the violin case.

"This is votre violin, mon amour...", his girlfriend was surprised.

"Feef, do you remember when you asked me, why I regularly disappeared for a few hours after school classes in December, right?", Furrball asked.

"Oui, I do. Vous said, that in a dozen days vous would explain it to moi.", she reminded herself.

"That's this time.", the cat replied. "Fifi, I wanted to earn some money to give you the most beautiful gift. A such gift, if thanks it you'll remember our first Christmas together. That's why I stood for a few hours a day on the streets of Acme Acres and I played Christmas carols on the violin."

"Really? Did vous do that for moi?", Fifi was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I did!", her boyfriend nodded. "My gift was to be grander, but several times alley cats were stealing my earned cash. So I'll understand, if you'll don't like this gift."

"For sure I will be like it, mon amour! Just tell moi, what is it?", the purple skunkette was curious.

"I'm again!", Francis with the new film camera ran into the living room. "Lights, camera, action!"

Furrball was a little embarrassed by the presence of the film camera, but he continued his speech.

"You see Fifi, I thought for a long time about it...", the blue toon said and opened the violin case.

In addition to the violin was a small red box there, which he took to his paw. Fifi was stunned, but she also started to realize what was happening.

"The last year was the most beautiful period in my life." Furrball stood in front of her. The skunkette immediately got up from the couch. "I was lonely, but you loved me. I was homeless, but you gave me a house. I was hungry, but you fed me. I want to say, that I love you more than life. Someone said, that cats have nine lives. If it's true, then I would give up of the eight of them, if I knew, that this ninth life I'll be able to spend with you."

After these words the cat opened the small box. At its center was a ring with a small pebble of amber. Fifi heart began to beat harder and harder. The blue toon knelt in front of his girlfriend.

"Fifi La Fume... Will you marry me?", Furrball said the warmest tone of voice, which he could.

The skunkette had tears of joy with her eyes. She eagerly waited for these words for a long time.

"Oui! Oui! Oui, I will! I'll marry vous, Furrball!", she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Feef! I'm so happy!", the blue cat also began to cry with joy.

"Moi too, mon amour!", the purple toon replied.

"Ekhm!", Mr. la Fume grunted specifically to attract attention. Fifi and Furrball turned towards her parents.

"Of course, Madame and Monsieur. I want to ask you for permission for my wedding with your daughter!", the cat politely said.

"Well...", Fifi's father began. "We have nothing against it, of course!", he said and smiled.

"Maman, I'm so happy!", Fifi clung to her mother.

"I believe you, my dear! I also felt like you after my proposal!", Mrs. la Fume said and looked with a smile at her husband.

"I thank you very much, Monsieur!", Furrball turned to Fifi's father.

"Let's end with this _'Monsieur and Madame'_, Furrball!", Mr. la Fume said to him. "Soon you'll be a member of our family. And if you've never had a family, maybe... Maybe can we be your family? Can you begin to speak to us simply - Mom and Dad?"

"What? Really?", the cat was surprised.

"Yes, my dear.", Mrs. la Fume said. "We like you and we are glad, that you will marry our daughter. If you want, you can treat our family as your own!"

"That's very kind of you, Madame... That is mean, Mom!", Furrball smiled. Fifi's mother hugged him to her like he was her own child. The cat felt like she was his real mother. It was an amazing experience for him.

"So, I have the third son now!", Fifi's father laughed. "Besides, you just fit into our family!"

"Why, Dad?", the blue toon was surprised.

"Look. Everybody in our family have first names that start with the 'F' letter. Exactly the same as yours, Furrball!", Mr. la Fume explained.

"Awesome!", Frederic exclaimed in his style.

"Indeed! I don't notice this before!", Furrball also laughed.

"And tell me, when do you plan your wedding?", Mrs. la Fume asked.

"I think... I think that after graduation, right?", Fifi looked at her fiancé.

"Yes, it's a good idea.", the blue toon nodded. "The last 1.5 year of ACME Loo will be certainly challenging. Besides, betrothal must also take some time. Is not the truth, my kitty?"

"The truth, mon amour!", the purple skunkette giggled and snuggled up to the cat. The whole family started to laugh.

"And... cut! Stop! Thank you everyone!", Francis said, ending the recording.

* * *

Christmas Eve came to an end and they all were getting ready to sleep. All without Fifi and Furrball, who were sitting by the fireplace. Their tails are entangled with each other. The purple skunkette looked at his right front paw. On one of the fingers she wore a ring given by her lover.

"So you're saying that are you really like it?", Furrball asked

"Yeah, he's cute.", she replied and smiled at him. "And you know what is the most important to me in it?"

"I don't know. Tell me, please.", the cat asked.

"The most important for me is its symbol.", Fifi said. "This ring is a symbol of the most beautiful promise, how could vous make. The promise, that vous want to spend votre whole life with moi."

"It will be my pleasure!", the blue toon smiled and kissed his fianceé.

"Are you still sitting here?", Mrs. La Fume asked. "Everyone has gone to bed."

"For a while, nous also go, Maman.", her daughter said.

"Just please, don't sit by the fireplace too long. Tomorrow is Christmas Day!", her mom covered Fifi and Furrball with a blanket.

"Okay, Maman!", the young skunkette said.

"I go to sleep now. Good night, dears!", Mrs. la Fume approached them and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Then she also kissed her boyfriend in the same way. Later, she headed for her bedroom.

"Good night, Mom!", Fifi and Furrball responded.

The blue cat was still surprised by her motherly kiss.

"Mes parents really treat vous like their own child!", the purple toon hugged to her beloved.

"It's something completely new for me. I'll have to get used to. But it won't be a huge problem.", her fiancé said.

"Furrball?", Fifi said, hugging her head to his chest.

"Yes, my dear?", the cat asked.

"That, what vous said during the proposal, it was very beautiful and such romantic.", she said. "Do vous... Do vous really would give up the eight of votre lives for moi?"

"If it were necessary, I would give up also the ninth, my kitty!", he explained.

"Oh, mon amour!", Fifi sighed and snuggled even tighter to him.

The toons were happy. They were enjoyed, that they are together. Furrball felt so nice, that he began to purr. Fifi loved this sound.

"Fifi?", the cat call her.

"Oui?", the skunkette asked

"I love you!", he said with a smile.

"I love vous too!", she added.

The enamored couple began to kiss on the background of the burning fireplace.

* * *

The next day was the Christmas Day. The close and distant family members arrived to family la Fume' home. The cheerful buzz was in the apartment. Furrball was the center of attention almost all the guests. Everyone wanted to know the future husband of his granddaughter, niece, cousin... The blue cat felt a little embarrassed, when he was answering various Fifi's relatives' questions. Two years ago, he probably would to escape of the house with dozens of skunks, as soon as possible. But now, he felt like he was at home with his own family.

After the lunch, Fifi asked her fiancé:

"Can vous play something on the violin? For example, carols?"

"Now? For all your family?", Furrball was a little embarrassed.

"Oui. I want to show, what vous êtes talented, mon amour!", the young skunkette winked at him.

"Only that I don't know any French carols...", the cat said, pulling a violin and bow out from the case.

"I know the carol, which is known throughout the world.", Fifi smiled and whispered its title into his ear.

The blue toon calmed down. He knew the notes to this carol. He took the bow in his paw and began to play the violin. Furrball and Fifi began to sing together:

_"Silent night, Holy night /_  
_All is calm, all is bright."_

All skunks gathered in the living room immediately joined the singing:

_"Round yon virgin , mother and child /_  
_Holy infant so, tender and mild /_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace, /_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace."_

"And now votre turn, Maman! Vous sing solo, please!", Fifi said to her mother.

"But I...", Mrs. la Fume tried to refuse.

"Maman, please!", the purple toon begged.

The adult skunkette took a deep breath and began to sing the second verse.

_"Silent night, Holy night /_  
_Shepherds quake, at the sight /_  
_Glories stream from heaven above /_  
_Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah. /_  
_Christ our Savior is born, /_  
_Christ our Savior is born."_

All guests in the living room began to applaud. Furrball was very impressed with Fifi's mother's performance.

"Mom, you have a beautiful voice!", he said to her.

"Thank you, Furrball!", she smiled.

"I told vous, that ma maman thought about a singer's career in past.", Fifi smiled at her lover.

"When it was...", Mrs. la Fume ashamed. "Better let's sing all together now!"

Furrball began to play the violin again and the whole family started singing:

_"Silent night, Holy night /_  
_Son of God, love's pure light /_  
_Radiant beams from thy holy face /_  
_With the dawn of redeeming grace, /_  
_Jesus, Lord at thy birth /_  
_Jesus, Lord at thy birth."_

* * *

The days between Christmas and New Year's day were a fascinating experience for Furrball. The blue cat felt like he had a real family. He fulfilled the request of Frederic, and he learned to play soccer. In turn, Fifi showed him the next interesting places in Paris. When the engaged couple returned to the home, they ate meals with the whole family. While eating, they talked on various subjects and it was also very nice for the cat.

The New Year's Eve came. Fifi and Furrball went to a party to her French friends, Nicolas and Pauline. The skunkette was happy, when she spoke to them about their engagement with the cat. The rooster and the hen congratulated them. They all had a great time, and when the clock struck midnight, they toasted to the New Year.

"What do vous want in the New Year, mon amour?", Fifi asked her fiancé.

"I only want to you be happy! Only this is important for me!", Furrball confessed.

"I also just want to vous be happy!", the skunkette giggled and they began to look at the fireworks, which lighting up the parisian night sky.

* * *

The next day, Fifi and Furrball were waiting at the airport for their plane to Acme Acres. Along with them were also her parents and brothers.

"Can you not be here?", Frederic was sad.

"No, Freddy. We need to go back to the ACME Loo. A school Christmas break come to the end.", Furrball replied.

"And when will you come again?", the small skunk asked.

"I think, that soon.", Fifi smiled at him.

"Maybe will you come to us for the whole summer vacation?", Mrs. la Fume proposed.

"It's a wonderful idea, Maman!", the purple toon shouted. "What do vous say, mon amour? Nous would explore all of France!"

"Of course, we will come!", the blue cat smiled.

"That's settled!", Francis said.

"Awesome!", Frederic shouted.

"Passengers holding tickets for a flight No. 248430 to Acme Acres, United States, are requested to board the plane.", they heard a voice from speakers.

"Time to go...", Fifi said sadly and started to cuddle up to each member of her family.

"Just please, watch out of each other!", her mother begged them.

"Please, you take care of her the best as you can!", Mr. la Fume turned to Furrball.

"Sure, Dad!", the cat replied.

"We will miss you!", Mrs. la Fume said. "Get back to us as soon as possible!"

"We also will miss you!", Fifi and Furrball nodded and started to walk towards the stairs to the plane. "Au revoir! See you!"

A few minutes later, the plane took of the airport. The skunkette and the cat were sitting next to each other and they talked about the last days.

"I'm glad, that I could get to know your family, my kitty!", Furrball said.

"It's also votre familia now, mon amour!", Fifi pointed out.

"Those were the wonderful days. I have never had a such Christmas before! Thank you, Feef!", the cat continued.

"For moi it was also the most beautiful Christmas ever! Merci, mon... fiancé!", the skunkette smiled broadly after saying the last word.

The toons hugged each other and began to kiss. Acme Acres, to which they were returning, will soon to hear about their engagement.

**THE END**

* * *

**And this is the end of this story. I hope, that you are satisfied with the ending. Of course, I apologize for grammatical and stylistic errors. As I wrote in the introduction, English isn't my native language. Please bear with us. Your reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading this story. But this isn't the end of adventures of Fifi and Furrball yet! It's time for the final year at ACME Loo, graduation and the great wedding! But would all goes well? You would read it in my third story, which will appear soon on this site. :) See you!**


End file.
